Once More with Déjà Vu
by kori hime
Summary: AtSBtVS crossover PostBirthday & PostGone. The Nerd Trio have summoned a demon that'll make everyone burst into song Hey! Didn't we do that already? SB, AC, XA, WT, WesFred and a very happy Lorne surrounded by not so happy people singing! UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Once More with Déjà Vu: Prologue 

Disclaimer: Is my name Joss? (looks at name tag which says Gloria) Nope... If I were I'd be chaining Sarah Michelle Gellar to a wall and torture her until she would work for me again and be Buffy because the episode 'The Girl in Question' on Angel got me SO pissed off!

Glor: Hello! This is my first Buffy fic... Actually, not the first I've written, but the first that might be good enough to post... Post-Gone and the beginning of Doublemeat Palace... I got the exact words from the episodes from Great site that has all the BtVS and AtS transcripts even the new ones!

* * *

A door slammed shut in the basement of the Geek Trio's second lair, considering the otherhad probably already beeen infiltrated by the Scoobies. Warren was furious as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"That bitch is gonna die!" Warren growled as he sat down, starting to devise a new plan.

"H-hey! You said we're not gonna kill anyone! And we should lay low for a while, or they'll catch us!" Jonathan stuttered as he stood behind Warren.

"Yeah, no killing..." Andrew meekly agreed.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Sure, no killing..." He said apathetically as he flipped through a book, "We need to watch what they're doing so we can figure out when to strike next."

"Hey! We can set up cameras! Like in Spike's crypt!" Andrew said enthusiastically as Warren looked up from his book and Jonathan looked at him strangely, "And the Slayer's house and the Magic Box?" He added quickly.

A smile formed on Warren's lips. "Good idea, Andrew." Warren said as he jumped up and patted Andrew on the back before he ran to where he kept his electronics.

"Wait, how are we going to get into the Slayer's house or the Magic Box without getting spotted?" Jonathan asked Warren as he put together the cameras.

Warren stopped for a moment and turned to Jonathan. "That's what you're for! Find a spell that will distracted or give 'em enough trouble so we can set up the cameras!"

"Right..." Jonathan said as he began to go through his spell books.

"Uh, what do I do?" Andrew asked Warren sheepishly.

"Just... Write a list of where we should have cameras..." Warren said as he waved him off, "Use the board."

Andrew nodded excitedly as he bounded off to write on the white board. He got a hold of a marker and thought for a moment.In afew minutes there was a list of places with a fewdoodles near them.

The board read:

Spike's Crypt: upstairs and downstairs

The Magic Box: front of the store, storage room, and the training room

The Slayer's House: kitchen, living room, slayer's room, the witch's room, the sister's room, the bathroom eh... not for watching people in the shower..., hallway, dining room, and basement maybe...

UC Sunnydale: the other witch's dorm if we know where that is... heheh... and hallway outside the dorm

The Bronze: the bar, the balcony, behind the stairs, and the stage

The ex-demon and her boy-toy's apartment: bedroom and living room? if we find where that is...

After looking over his handiwork, Andrew drew a lil vamp face next to the first line on the board.

"Andrew."A voice said from behind him.

Andrew jumped and turned to see it was Jonathan. "Don't do that, y-you midget!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut it, numb nuts, I just wanted to see where we're putting the cameras!" He said as looked behind Andrew and ignored the doodles of a vampire that more or less resembled Spike.

Warren wasbehind himandreading the list as well. "Hm, good work, Andrew." Warren said as he turned to Jonathan, "So what spell are we using to distract so we can install all these cameras?"

"Well... I heard after we were having our fun with the slayer, there was demon thatwas summoned and everyone was singing and dancing..."

"While we were in LA getting parts for the invisibility ray? We miss the fun demons!" Andrew whined.

"Actually... If you sang and danced too long, spontaneously combust while you're dancing..." Jonathan said, "So, it was good we weren't here..."

"Get to the point." Warren said impatiently.

"Uh well... There's demon like Sweet, that's the name of the demon that was in Sunnydale, and she can be summoned with a simple incantation... I haven't translated all the consequences yet-"

"Summon her." Warren cut Jonathan off.

"But we don't know what she could want in return..." Jonathan protested.

"We'll deal with it... If she can be summoned by a simple incantation, she can't be all that threatening to us..." Warren said as he went back to his cameras.

Jonathan hmphed and shoved the book into Andrew's hands. "You're the demon expert, you call the demon." He said as he walked off.

Andrew sighed as he set up the incantation and muttered. "Leave me to do the dirty work..."

* * *

Xander walked into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Now I get Warren being the supervillainy type, but I thought Jonathan completely learned that lesson." Xander paused, "I never even heard of this other guy." 

Xander sat on the sofa beside Anya, putting the popcorn on the coffee table. Willowwas already sitting in a chair opposite from the sofa Anya and Xander are sitting on.

"You should have seen their headquarters. It was like the nerd natural habitat." Willow told them.

"Well, if we know where they are, shouldn't we do something?" Anya stated bluntly.

"We tried. Buffy was gonna go in there and bust them on the spot."

"I'm sensing a 'not so completely'."

"Yeah, well, she went in, and then-"

"Speaking of Buffy, isn't she ready? She's gonna be late for her first day." Anya said cutting off Willow.

"Hey, respect the narrative flow much?" Willow complained.

"Please continue the story of failure."

"So, Buffy went in, but they'd cleared out. And she brought back the stuff that they left..." as Willow spoke, Xander listened as he munched away on his popcorn, "...spell books, some parchments," Willow smiled, "a couple of rare things, charmed objects, and a conjurer's harp..."

Willow trailed off, looking a little wistful. Xander and Anya looked at her with concern.

Snapping out of her trance Willow continued. "A-and they had other stuff, you know, Razor scooters, and pictures of the Vulcan woman on 'Enterprise'."

"Ooh!" Xander exclaimed and then chuckled, rubbing his hands together, then he sees Anya's expression. "I mean ... nerds," he added.

"Okay. See, this is why demons are better than people."

"Interesting turn." Willow said.

Anya continued. "When I was a vengeance demon, I caused pain and mayhem, certainly. But I put in a full day's work doing it, and I got compensated appropriately."

"Welcome to today's episode of 'Go Money Go!' I hear it daily." Xander muttered.

"Yep, for the rest of your life." Willow added.

Xander looked dismayed byWillow's comment, but continued to contemplate it as Anya continued to speak.

"But supervillains ...want reward without labor, to make things come easy." Anya's tone started to sound like she was lecturing, "It's wrong. Without labor there can be no payment, and vice versa." Willow listened intently to what Anya said, "The country cannot progress. The workers are the tools that shape America."

"Good to know." Buffy stated from the other room.

The others looked over to reveal Buffy standing in the doorway, wearing orange pants, an orange-and-white striped shirt, and a hat with a stuffed cow head on top.

"I was kinda feelin' like a tool." Buffy stated as the others stare, "And now I know why."

* * *

"Demoness of demonesses... Beauty of beauties... I beseech your talents... Sister of Sweet come forth... I beseech thee, come forth now!" Andrew incanted as he sprinkled rose petals from Warren's mom's garden on top of a blue amulet with a silver chain.

After a few moments, Jonathan spoke up, "Nothing happened."

"No, duh, brainiac." Warren said sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Andrew hushed as the stone turned pink and the rose petals rose into the air and swirled rapidly. The trio covered their eyes from stray flower petals as the air cleared and showed nothing.

Andrew slumped his shoulders, "I used an incantation with flower petals for nothing..."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he noticed the book the incantation was in pages had turned and showed the consequences of the incantation. Jonathan picked up the book and read it aloud, "Upon calling Charm, the incanter with the amulet will become her groom and be a prince of her Hell dimension..."

Andrew shuddered, "Good thing it didn't work! I don't wanna marry some ugly ass demon!"

"Ugly ass, you say?"A seductive voice said from behind Andrew.

Andrew jumped up with a high-pitched squeal as he hid behind Warren. Warren rolled his eyes as all three noticed the demoness' elegant beauty even with red skin. She wore a midriff black velvet top with translucent silk like sleeves, a long velvet skirt with slits on the sides and a rose design on the bottom left corner, and leather boots.

The trio was entranced by her but Andrew was the first to snap out of it, "Uh, of course you're not! You're very... Uh, hott?" Andrew stuttered afraid of what she might do.

A small smile came on to her lips as she began speak, "So which one of you handsome boys has summoned me, the demoness Charm?"

"I did." They all said in unison and then looked at each other.

"But I'm th-" Andrew began as Warren and Jonathan covered his mouth.

Charm raised an eyebrow, "Let the blonde speak."

Warren and Jonathan let go reluctantly and Andrew stuck his tongue out at them, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! I summoned you." Andrew stated as Warren and Jonathan slapped their foreheads.

"Numb nuts, do even know what that means!" Jonathan asked the oblivious Andrew.

"What?"

"It means you will be my prince after I cause confusion and chaos here," Charm answered as she sauntered over to Andrew and ran her hand through his hair, "We'll have lots of fun..." she said in a seductive whisper.

Andrew's eyes widened, "In that case... They summoned you!" Andrew said as he pointed to Warren and Jonathan, "Warren, help!"

Charm's smile left her face and became a frown as she scrutinized the blonde boy and wrinkled her nose, "Hey, you're gay! You can't marry me!"

Warren and Jonathan's eyes widened as they stared incuriously at Andrew, "That's not true! I like girls..." He said unconvincingly.

"So... I guess you'll have to find me a suitable suitor, uh what was it, Andrew?" She asked as Andrew nodded, "I do my work and you look for a suitable groom for me... You can make sure he looks good in all the right places right, Andrew?" She said as she caressed his face.

"Uh-huh! But how do we make him marry you?" Andrew asked as he ignored Warren and Jonathan who were still reeling from the fact that they hadbeen living with a guy who probably wanted to date one of them.

"Don't worry, just bring him to... Hm... What's the main hotspot in this town for clubbing in this town?"

"The Bronze," Jonathan spoke up, "It's actually the only place."

"Hm... Oh! My brother told me about it! He almost had the slayer ready to burn! Then a vampire stopped her by serenading her about life! How ironic is that! A vampire saving a vampire slayer from a fiery death by singing to her about life!" Charm laughed at the irony.

"You mean while we were outta town getting ready to kill the slayer, she almost died without us watching?" Warren yelled angrily.

"Guess so."

"Wait! Warren, you said we're not going to kill her!" Jonathan interjected.

Warren rolled his eyes, "Jonathan, how do you expect us to take over Sunnydale without killing the slayer?"

"We could..." Jonathan trailed off.

Charm shook her head, "Boys?" She said sweetly, "If you don't hurry up," Her voice then changed dramatically, "You'll all burn!" She said angrily.

The trio scampered off to find her groom as Charm sat back to relax, "Hm... Maybe I should have told them I'm not as strong as my brother..." She shrugged it off as she took out a map of Sunnydale from one of the nearby shelves and looked it over, "Small town... Not as much fun... Hm... Maybe I should affect a nearby city for the hell of it... Now... What's the closest city..."

Charm took out a map of California and searched for a city close to Sunnydale, "Bingo!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Los Angeles.

She rubbed her hands in anticipation, "Now let the fun begin..." She said as red sparks of magicks flowed into the map where Sunnydale and L.A. were.

* * *

Glor: Well this chapter is relatively short but had to leave you hanging somewhere didn't I? Please review and tell me if this is any good... And if anyone wants to be my beta, cause I do have friends who can beta it's just when she's done with it's a whole different story that isn't written by me anymore... Bye-e! 


	2. Chapter One

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned BtVS or AtS, don't you think I'd be making this into an episode instead of posting it on a website? That's what I thought...  
  
Glor: (claps) The Nerd Trio is so fun to write! I just wish I could remember some more insulting names they had for each other... If anyone remembers some could say 'em in a review? Thanks ever so... Thanks to my first reveiwer, Angel Reid! Hope you like this chapter! Also thank you to my other reveiwer bloodshedbaby who use to be TaniTKD until fanfiction.net booted her off and had to re-register. (talks to bloodshedbaby) You're one of my FAVE authors! I was ecstatic when I got your review!  
  
  
  
A brunette holding baby starts to hum to lull the child to sleep. Suddenly, she begins to sing softly what she was humming, "A new day... A new day..."  
  
"I was waiting for so long For a miracle to come Everyone told me to be strong Hold on and don't shed a tear," she sang as she wiped a few stray tears from the baby boy's as the baby cried.  
  
The woman smiled as she kept singing, "Through the darkness and good times I knew I'd make it through And the world thought I'd had it all But I was waiting for you..." she patted the baby's back, trying to sooth him.  
  
"Hush now I see a light in the sky Oh it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an Angel with love..." when she sang the pre- chorus, the baby hushed as a dark haired man watched the woman sway with the baby to the music that came from no where and her own singing.  
  
"Let the rain come down and wash away my tears Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun A new day has come..." the brunette sang as she watched the rain outside the window of the room, oblivious to the man smiling as she sang to his child.  
  
"When it was dark now there's light Where there was pain now's there's joy Where there was weakness I found my strength All in the eyes of a boy..." she sang the last words looking into the eyes of the boy and smiling sweetly.  
  
The baby began to cry again but she soothed it away, "Hush now I see a light in the sky Oh it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an Angel with love..." she sang as she turned and noticed the man behind her.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled too but kept singing, "Let the rain come down and wash away my tears Let it fill my soul and drown my fears Let it shatter the walls for a new sun..." she then repeated, "Let the rain come down and wash away my tears Let it fill my soul and drown my fears Let it shatter the walls for a new sun..."  
  
The man walked up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her and the baby swaying in time with the brunette's singing, "The new day has come... Hush, now" at the word hush the baby had began to drift off and the woman turned her head to look at the man swaying with her as she sang, "I see a light in your eyes All in the eyes of a boy I can't believe I've been touched by an Angel with love" at the word angel, she looked straight into the man's eyes, "I can't believe I've been touched by an Angel with love..."  
  
"Hush now A new day... Hush now A new day..." the music faded out and the man let go of the woman so she could put the now sleeping baby into his crib.  
  
The woman motioned to the man and he followed her into the hallway. She shut the door behind her leaning on it, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I dunno..." the man shrugged, "It got Connor to sleep though so it can't be so bad, Cordy..."  
  
"Yeah but... We were dancing... Together... Swaying to the music, Angel! Like- like..."  
  
"A couple?" Angel suggested.  
  
"Yeah! But no... Let's talk to the others..." Cordelia said as she began to walk away from Angel so he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
Angel's face had a confused look but he followed Cordelia downstairs to where Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne were setting up the Angel Investigations phone line, website, and making the posters to be printed.  
  
"Guys?" Cordelia said as she got to bottom of the stairs as everyone turned to her, "Uh... How's it going down here?"  
  
"It's good! I'm almost done setting up our website! Come take a look!" Fred exclaimed as she motioned Cordelia and Angel over to the computer.  
  
Cordelia bit her lip, "Um... Nothing weird is going on, right?" at saying this she caught everyone's attention, "No one... Just bursting into song without knowing it?"  
  
"Oh gosh! I thought I was the only one!" Fred said as she got up, "I started to sing Only Time by..."  
  
"Enya, Fredikins, Enya... It was a pretty good rendition of it if I might add," Lorne reminded Fred.  
  
"But I've never even heard it before! One moment we were talking about how long it'll take to get everything up and running then I'm singing and dancing with Lorne, Wesley and Gunn..." Fred told Cordelia "Did you sing too, Cordy?"  
  
"Uh yeah... I was singing to Connor but not a just a lullaby but a full- blown song by Celine Dion! A new day has come, I think that's the name and I was swaying and singing with the music, holding Connor..." Cordelia hesitated and decided to not mention the romantic swaying with Angel, "Then Connor fell asleep and that was it..."  
  
Angel was about to say that he was there too, but Cordelia gave him a look that said 'don't say anything'.  
  
"Hm... Is it just the girls or are there more people singing?" Wesley thought aloud.  
  
"Well, English let's check the TV. If people are bursting into song, the reporters are bound to notice," Gunn said as he went into Angel's office and came out with a small color portable TV.  
  
Gunn put the TV down and the others gathered around as he turned it on.  
  
"- it seems LA isn't the only place where residents are bursting into song and dance. It seems a neighboring town, Sunnydale, has residents singing and dancing, disrupting businesses an-" the reporter was cut off as Angel turned of the TV.  
  
"Well, it looks like the Hellmouth is filled with the sound of music too," Cordelia stated and turned to Angel, "Think we should call the Scoobies?"  
  
"Well, if it's affecting both of us... It'd be faster if we worked together..." Angel answered reluctantly.  
  
"Wes, can you call the Magic Box and say we're dropping by..." Cordelia said as she yawned, "I'm gonna turn in... G'night guys..."  
  
Angel watched as Cordelia went up the stairs silently. Angel followed her and when he was upstairs he turned her around.  
  
"Cordy? Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat, "Uh... Nothing's wrong, Angel... What would make you think that?"  
  
"Because you haven't looked me in the eye since you sang Connor to sleep..."  
  
Cordelia gulped, "It's just... I'm a lil embarrassed..."  
  
"Embarrassed? Why, you sang beautifully..." she blushed and looked down but Angel caught her chin to make her look at him, "Was it because you were dancing with me?"  
  
"No!" Cordelia said suddenly and then quieted down, "No, it's just..." she trailed off looking into his eyes.  
  
His dark brown eyes penetrated hers as a smiled and lowered his head to kiss her. They're lips meet and Cordelia's stand shocked for a moment but leans into his kiss. She wraps her arms instinctively around his neck and Angel wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. The kiss was tender and sweet. After a few moments, Cordelia came up for air.  
  
She gasped and stared at Angel, "...that was..."  
  
"Amazing?" Angel finished for her as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Um, I should go... We can talk in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah..." Angel said as he watched Cordelia walk towards her room, "Good Night, Cordy,"  
  
Cordelia turned and smiled, "It was... G'night, Angel..."  
  
She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door placing two fingers on her lips, 'Angel kissed me...' was the only coherent thought going through her addled brain as she walked to her bed and collapsed upon it without changing her clothes.  
  
  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring...  
  
"This is the Magic Box, here for all your magic needs! This is Anya, soon to be Mrs. Alexander Harris! I'm not answering the phone at the moment because my soon to be husband is giving me many pleasurable orgasms-"  
  
"Anya!" Xander's voice cuts her off in the background.  
  
"Yes, that's my Xander! Leave a mess-" Beep!  
  
"Why..." Wesley stuttered after the disturbing answering machine greeting and composed himself, "This is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. There have been reports of people of L.A. and Sunnydale bursting into song... Angel, Cordelia, and I and also a few colleagues of ours are coming to Sunnydale to investigate. We thought that if we work together we might unravel this mystery quickly so-" Beep!  
  
Back in L.A., Wesley stared at the phone incredulously, "It cut me off!" he said as he put the phone back in it's cradle, "I guess I got my point across but still!"  
  
"Stop griping, English, you made the call, they know we're coming so let's pack," Gunn said as he passed Wesley.  
  
Wes sighed and went up to his room to pack a few things for the hopefully short visit to Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
The door of the Magic Box unlocks as Anya strolls in happily. She walks right by the answering machine, not noticing the red blinking light as she gets to work.  
  
  
  
Buffy sighs as work begins to slow down when night falls. She looks up to see Spike again except he's outside. Suddenly feeling self-conscious she takes off her hat and run her hand through her short hair. Spike keeps walking and Buffy goes to the back room while telling her boss she's taking a break.  
  
Buffy is out in the alley behind the Doublemeat to meet Spike. Soon she's backed up against the wall with Spike moving rhythmically against her. Spike looks at her, but her head is turned away from him. He catches her chin making her look at him as he makes pleasure course through her body.  
  
A little ways over we see that at the opening of the alley Andrew is walking by with a soda and bag of food from the Doublemeat Palace. He almost spits out his soda as he sees Buffy and Spike.  
  
'Note to self: add the Doublemeat Palace to the list of where to put cameras,' Andrew thought as he watched the rest of the show as recorded it with one of the cameras that was meant for the Slayer's basement.  
  
Buffy gasps as she climaxed and Spike backed off of her leaving her panting. He zips up his pants and fixes Buffy's uniform for her, "G'night, luv..." he said as he walked off.  
  
Once he turned away from her, she slides to the ground watching him walk off, 'What the hell? How does he do that!?' Buffy thought as Spike left the alley not noticing Andrew as he stalked off.  
  
After composing herself, Buffy went back inside to work. Andrew went into the alley and set up the camera. 'I should set one up inside too! But the Slayer's there... Eh, Jonathan can do it! But wait... Why hasn't she started singing yet?' Andrew thought as he left the alley.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Doublemeat Palace- Oh hey, Tara!" Buffy said from her position at the register which she has been at for few hours with no customers after Spike had left.  
  
"I-I just came by to see h-how you're doing at your new job," Tara said shyly, "And I was hungry so I could kill two birds with one stone y'know?"  
  
"So what would you like?"  
  
Tara looked up at the food board and then looked back at Buffy, "Number 4, please"  
  
Buffy entered in the order, "What kind of drink?"  
  
"Sprite please," Tara smiled, "Um... Would it be ok if you t-took a break? I need to tell you about something?" then she leaned in a bit so only Buffy would hear, "Something's wrong on the Hellmouth..." she whispered and then leaned back.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah I think it'll be fine... Just get a booth and I'll bring your food..."  
  
A few minutes later Buffy walked over to the booth where Tara sat and placed Tara's food in front of her, "I'm off work now, so what's wrong? Demon?"  
  
"I don't know yet... Haven't talked to the Scoobies yet... But people just started singing and dancing..." Tara answered.  
  
"Again? Didn't we already go through that?" Buffy said as she took off her cow hat.  
  
"It's not the same... Uh... I've noticed that the people are singing songs that already existed... And I heard on a news report that it's happening L.A. too... Fortunately, no burnt bodies have been found so it's fair to say we can rule out this being someone accidentally calling upon Sweet again..."  
  
"In L.A. too?"  
  
Tara nodded and took a sip of her soda, "Isn't that where A-angel is?" Buffy nodded mutely, "Shouldn't we call him?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Buffy said snapping out of her trance and then changing the subject, "So... Have you talked to Willow lately?"  
  
"N-not so much..." Tara stuttered, caught off guard, "I haven't ever really found a place that I call home..." Tara began to sing.  
  
Buffy looked at her quizzically as she began to sing the next verses, "I never stick around quite long enough to make it I apologize that once again I'm not in love But it's not as if I mind That your heart ain't exactly breaking..." her eyes were distant as she sang to someone far away.  
  
"It's just a thought, only a thought..." Tara sang as both of them got up to sing the next part together.  
  
"But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine..." Buffy and Tara sang together as they twirled and swayed to the music.  
  
A spotlight shine on Tara as Buffy stepped away, "I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea To travel the world alone and live more simply I have no idea what's happened to that dream Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me..." Tara sang the last words sadly because there was nothing stopping her from leaving Sunnydale.  
  
"It's just a thought, only a thought," Buffy came back into the spotlight with Tara.  
  
"But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine..." they both sang sadly as they clapped with music as the swayed, "If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine..."  
  
Tara stepped back still clapping with the music and let the spotlight shine on Buffy, "While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try Well how can I say I'm alive..." Buffy sang with every syllable ringing true to her life.  
  
"If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine..." Tara sang as Buffy clapped and then both sang and clapped together, "If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine Cos nothing I have is truly mine Cos nothing I have is truly mine Cos nothing I have is truly mine..."  
  
The music faded away leaving Buffy and Tara standing in the middle of the Doublemeat Palace with patrons and Buffy's fellow workers staring. Buffy looked over at Tara who sat back in he seat embarrassed and Buffy followed in suit.  
  
"B-buffy? Are you ok? 'Cause, I caught s-some hidden meanings behind y-your singing..." Tara said stumbling upon some of her words, "You don't have to tell me but-"  
  
Buffy broke down and began to cry, interrupting Tara. Tara looked at her sympathetically and got up and sat beside her rubbing her back, "It's ok, Buffy... Let's get you h-home and we can talk there if you like."  
  
Buffy nodded, "I'd like that," she said with a sniff as she wiped her eyes and the two women left the fast food place.  
  
Once they had left Andrew came out of the bushed by the window with another camera, "Finally! Maybe she'll combust soon!" he said excitedly as he installed a camera in the Doublemeat Palace.  
  
  
  
Glor: Wow! I'm writing this SO fast! And my friend Megan ACTUALLY likes my fic! She's usually my toughest critic! She even put it in her favorites! But she didn't actually leave a review 'cause she already told me what she thought of it... Hm... Two songs in one fic! Yay me! The first song, as Cordy mentioned, is A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion and the second song, sung by Tara and Buffy, is Life for Rent by Dido. I suggest downloading them and listening to them while reading them sing 'cause I did that while I wrote it and it makes easier to imagine them dancing with music. Please leave a review! Bye-e! 


	3. Chapter Two

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: No, just no... If I did... There'd be many, many more happy endings for Spikey!  
  
Glor: Wow! I posted the last 2 chapters within the same day! And I'm writing the beginning of this that same day too! I'm on a roll! Thank you for my reviewers! Andrew is such a great character! Him, Anya, and Drusilla are SO fun to write! Easy too... I wonder why... (looks at her e-mails) EEE!! 11 reviews in 2 days! I feel so loved! (then there's also the fact that I didn't force any of the reviewers to review... ;;) I'm gonna acknowledge all my reviewers at the end the fic individually, but for now, thank you!  
  
  
  
The two blondes arrived back to Buffy's house only to hear the phone ring. Buffy went over and picked it up.  
  
"Summers residence, Buffy speaking," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Buffy? It's Willow, we're having a Scooby meeting-"  
  
"Is it about the new karaoke demon, because Tara filled me in and we sang a duet at the Doublemeat... Not the best thing to impress a boss after the first day of work..."  
  
"You sang a duet with Tara? What song?"  
  
Buffy hesitated and looked over to Tara and mouthed to her what Willow said and Tara nodded, "Uh... Life for Rent by Dido... It doesn't matter, I'll be over soon with Tara,"  
  
"Wait, Buffy, would you mind pumping Spike for information?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she stuttered, "Uh... S-sure, Wills... See ya later..." Buffy then quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Is everything alright, Buffy?" Tara asked once Buffy put down the phone.  
  
"Uh... Tara can we reschedule that talk we were going to have?" Buffy said as she began to ascend the stairs.  
  
"O-of course..." Tara said as Buffy ran into her room and changed out of her DMP uniform.  
  
Buffy came back down wearing tight jeans, a red tank top, a jean jacket and her usual stylish black boots, "Tara, you can go to the Magic Box now. Wills asked me to pump Spike for information," Buffy then cringed.  
  
"Pump him for information?" Tara restated skeptically.  
  
"I wouldn't pump for anything else would I?" Buffy said defensively, "I just said that, didn't I?"  
  
Tara nodded, "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Pump Spike for... Uh something other then information," Tara asked innocently.  
  
Buffy choked, "What!? No! I'd never..." Buffy trailed off as she saw Tara's serious look.  
  
"I-It's okay if you do... It nothing to be a-ashamed of..." Tara said blushing at how inane this conversation sounded and the way it was brought on, "A-and we can talk about this l-later if you want..."  
  
Buffy nodded mutely as she headed for the front door, "Buffy?" Buffy turned to Tara, "I c-can buy you some time if you want to s-stay with Spike l- longer... I can say you guys went to patrol..."  
  
"It's ok Tara... Um... I-I'm not..." then Buffy let out a sigh of defeat, "Ok maybe me and him are... Doing something... But I don't need to..."  
  
"We won't wait up, alright? Bye, Buffy," Tara said as she left.  
  
Buffy blinked, "What just happened here?"  
  
  
  
Throughout the cemetery guitar chords could be heard from a crypt. Buffy walked towards the crypt which happened to be Spike's crypt, 'Spike's probably bursting into song... Wonder what he's going to sing... Last time he sang, his voice sounded really sexy... ' she thought, 'Ugh... I did not just think Spike's voice is sexy... I should just stake him this time and get these thoughts out of my head'  
  
Buffy pushed Spike's crypt door open as he began to sing the beginning of the song after the right amount of guitar chords had been played out of the blue, "Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet..." Spike sang and then took a swig of his beer.  
  
Spike jumped up on the stone sarcophagus, "Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet Only when I stop to think about it..." Spike sang as he jumped off and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you?" he sang as he grabbed Buffy asking her as Buffy's deep breathing was in time with the guitar chords and drum beats.  
  
Buffy pushed him away and began to sing herself, "Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Only when I stop to think about it..." she sang surprised at her words and Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hate everything about you," Buffy sang while she was right in Spike face and he sang back, "Why do I love you?"  
  
"I hate everything about you!" they sang together then Buffy stopped abruptly and Spike sang alone, "Why do I love you?"  
  
Spike looks at her curiously while singing, "Only when I stop to think About you, I know," soon Buffy joined him again, both staring into each other's eyes, "Only when you stop to think About me, do you know..."  
  
There was a pause in the singing as they walked toward each other in time with the music, "I hate everything about you Why do I love you?" Spike sang to Buffy and then Buffy sang to him, "You hate everything about me Why do you love me?"  
  
"I hate!" Spike sang in her face making her move back a bit then Buffy mimicked the same movement with the next lyric, "You hate!"  
  
"I hate" Spike sang back sounding like he agreed with her statement.  
  
"You love me..." Buffy sang, the words sinking in as Spike nodded as Spike finished the song, "I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?"  
  
The music faded away leaving a stunned vampire and a stunned slayer, "You love me..." Buffy spoke, dumbfounded.  
  
"What tipped you off, luv?" Spike said sarcastically as he plopped down into his comfy chair as took out a cigarette and his lighter.  
  
Buffy glared at him and knocked the cigarette and lighter out of his hand, "Hey!" he protested but was silenced when Buffy straddled his lap and crashed her lips down on his.  
  
They kissed passionately and now Spike is lying on the chair with Buffy on top. Buffy comes up gasping for air, "Downstairs... Now..." she said between gasps as she began to kiss him again as they moved towards the stairs.  
  
They tumbled down the stairs with Spike landing on his back and Buffy on top still kissing him and reaching for his pants zipper. They manage to get towards the bed while their clothes scatter into all corners of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Unnoticed by the slayer and the vampire, Andrew had sneaked in, recording the couple's throes of passion up stairs and down. He was grinning like a maniac as he watched the duo's rhythmic movements, 'It's like free porn!' Andrew thought as he installed the downstairs camera aside and at the top of the steps.  
  
Having already installed the upstairs camera, Andrew sneaked out, "And Jonathan says I can't be stealthy!" Andrew said as he ran off into the night with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
The bell in the front of the Magic Box dinged as Tara entered, as a shady character whose face was obscured by a high coat collar and hat walked out. Tara looked back at the person as she walked towards the Scoobies.  
  
"Didn't that guy look kinda suspicious to you guys?" Tara said as she plopped in her seat at the table, looking towards the Scoobies.  
  
Anya piped up, "Now that I think about it, he seemed very suspicious!" she said and then turned to Xander, "Honey, do you think he stole something? Oh God! What if he stole something? I have to go through inventory!"  
  
Dawn, who had been doing her homework since she came to the Magic Box after school, had wide eyes, "Anya, I don't think he stole anything... You don't have to take inventory!" Dawn said as her voice wavered.  
  
"Dawn's right, sweetie, I was watching him the only items he came by were the skull over there and it's still there..." Xander pointed out.  
  
At this Anya let out a sigh of relief, "That's my Xander! Keeping my store safe!" she said as she came behind the counter ready to hug her fiancé but before she could she knocked the answering machine, pressing the new message button.  
  
"You have one new message," the answer machine said then played the message along with the greeting, "This is the Magic Box, here for all your magic needs! This is Anya, soon to be Mrs. Alexander Harris! I'm not answering the phone at the moment because my soon to be husband is giving me many pleasurable orgasms-"  
  
"Anya!" Xander's voice cuts her off in the background.  
  
"Yes, that's my Xander! Leave a mess-" Beep!  
  
"Why..." Wesley's voice said and he sounded quite disturbed at first, "This is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. There have been reports of people of L.A. and Sunnydale bursting into song... Angel, Cordelia, and I and also a few colleagues of ours are coming to Sunnydale to investigate. We thought that if we work together we might unravel this mystery quickly so-" Beep!  
  
Everyone in the Magic Box looked towards Anya, "What?" she asked.  
  
"Anya, you had THAT be the Magic Box's answering machine greeting?" Willow asked incredulously.  
  
"I think it scarred Wes for life..." Dawn spoke up as she broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Dawnie, you were too young to here that," Xander said and then turned to his soon to be wife, "I think WES was to young to hear that..."  
  
"I resent that..." a voice said from behind them.  
  
The Scooby Gang turned around to see a not so watcher-like Wesley, a black man, a skinny Texan, Angel, a green skinned demon and Cordelia...with a baby!?  
  
"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed as jumped out of his seat and went over to Cordelia, "Cordy! You have a baby!"  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and he's not just a baby. His name is Connor. Connor, say hi to the idiot Cordy used to date,"  
  
"Hey!" Xander protested as he played with the baby.  
  
Anya had come over too, "Aw..." she then turned to Xander deciding right then, "Xander! I want many of these cute pink babies!"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Do you know how painful giving birth to a child is? Connor's mother du-" she caught herself, "died during child birth..."  
  
"You mean you're not the mother?" Dawn asked as the baby had one of her fingers caught in his hand.  
  
"Nah..." Cordy said as she smiled down at the baby.  
  
"You might as well be, princess, the kid pretty much sees you as its mother right now..." the green demon spoke up.  
  
"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed for the second time that night, "What's with the demon?"  
  
The demon stepped up to Xander and offered his hand to shake, "I'm Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan but just call me Lorne," Lorne said as he shook Xander's hand, "Have any of you Scoobies started singing cause I'd LOVE to get a chance to read you guys... Oh what about the slayer?"  
  
Angel put a hand on Lorne's shoulder, "Calm down, Lorne... Buffy's not even here... Speaking of Buffy, where is she? Didn't she know we were coming?" Angel asked as he scanned the room.  
  
"We didn't even know you were coming until a few seconds ago," Willow said and then added, "Buffy's probably at Spike's crypt right not if not on her way back here..."  
  
Angel growled at the mention of his grandchilde, "Spike? Why would she want to talk to him?" he asked angrily as Fred introduced herself and Gunn to Dawn.  
  
"I asked her to go see if he has any information on the singing and dancing..." Willow answered, "And anyway it's not like Spike can hurt her... He has a chip in his head that stops him from hurting humans..."  
  
"I don't trust him, where's his crypt?"  
  
"Uh... B-buffy said she might c-come a l-little late tonight... She wanted to patrol with S-spike... Spike can't h-hurt her so you shouldn't b-be worried Angel..." Tara stuttered, a little intimidated by Angel.  
  
"Tara's right. Buffy's a big girl, she can handle herself," Willow said backing up Tara as Tara smiled.  
  
A cry from Connor interrupted the rest of the pleasantries as Cordy tried to sooth the baby, "Angel!"  
  
Angel went over to Cordelia and scooped Connor into his arms, "Shh... Shh... It's okay, Connor..." he said soothingly but Connor kept wailing.  
  
"Um... Angel?" Angel turned to Cordy, "Maybe if you go all 'Grrr'..." she said with her hands up in the air for emphasis at grrr, "It'll calm him down like always..."  
  
"What do you mean go all grrr?" Xander right before Angel vamped out, "Whoa! Angel, what are you doing!?"  
  
Then baby Connor's little laughter erupted through the Magic Box, "See, he likes it don't you, Connor? You're not scared of daddy when he goes all grrr, are you?" Angel said not noticing the slip in his words.  
  
"Daddy?" Willow and Xander asked in unison with shocked looks on their face.  
  
"Oops..." Angel muttered, "Yeah, Connor's my kid,"  
  
"Wait... Vampires can't have kids," Dawn stated.  
  
"Not normally, no they can't but Angel was special case. It was written in a prophecy that the child of two vampires would..." Wesley hesitated, "not be born."  
  
"But the baby's right here," Anya said, "How can he not be born?"  
  
"Connor's mom dusted herself since she couldn't give birth to him," Fred spoke up, "I was there when he was 'not born' with Angel. Darla dusted herself in the rain so Connor could live,"  
  
"Hold on, did you just say Darla?" Willow asked incredulously, "It can't be! Xander and I both saw Angel dust her!"  
  
"He did... But this evil law form mojo'd her back from the dead as a human... And then she got Drusilla to turn her again," Cordelia explained.  
  
"But doesn't that mean... If Angel and Darla had a kid, they had to have sex first so why isn't Angel all Angelus and killing everyone?" Dawn said as everyone looked at her shocked, "What? I'm not a kid! I do know where babies come from and why Angel lost his soul the first time around..."  
  
"It wasn't a moment of true happiness," Angel stated, "She was real mad the next morning when I didn't lose my soul... Then a couple months later she comes back pregnant, ready to give birth to Connor,"  
  
"But why would Darla stake herself to have your kid?" Xander asked as he got glares from the Fang Gang, "I mean, she didn't have a soul why would she care... Unless the baby's a vampire!"  
  
Dawn then whapped Xander upside the head getting an 'Ow!', "How can you say that! He can't be a vampire... He's just a lil baby..."  
  
"Dawn's right, Connor's all human. And the reason Darla staked herself was because his soul was affecting her," Wesley said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Xander sat in his chair, "Wow... Too much info all at once," he said as Anya rubbed his back, "Oh, Buffy's gonna flip when she hears this..."  
  
  
  
Spike and Buffy are seen lying on rugs on the floor with a few more rugs covering them, "Uh... We missed the bed," Buffy said looking up at the bed as she pants a bit.  
  
"Lucky for the bed," Spike said as he looked at the bed too then turned to Buffy who has propped herself up on her elbow as she looks at the rug on top of them.  
  
"Is this a new rug?" she asks simply.  
  
Spike looks at the rug, "Mm...no. Just looks different when you're under it..."  
  
Buffy laughs a little, then looks around, "You know, this place is okay for a hole in the ground. You fixed it up," she surveyed.  
  
"Well, I ate a decorator once. Maybe something stuck," Spike joked.  
  
"I've been thinking about doing something to my room..."  
  
Spike moves closer to her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I think the New Kids On The Block posters are starting to date me," she stated.  
  
He chuckles, "Well, if you want, I can..." then he stops abruptly and looks at Buffy in surprise, "Are we having a conversation?"  
  
"What? No! No," she pauses and then adds softly, "Maybe..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, isn't this usually the part where you ... kick me in the head and run out, virtue fluttering?"  
  
"That's the plan..." she says and adds, embarrassed, "...soon as my legs start working."  
  
Spike smiles, then leans in to kiss her but she pulls away, "Uh..." Buffy stuttered.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "Shy all of a sudden?"  
  
"No... I just remember why I came here in the first place..." she said as she starts looking under the rug for her clothes.  
  
"And she's off..."  
  
Buffy comes back out and props herself back up on her elbows with Spike doing the same, "Do you even like me?"  
  
"Sometimes..." she whispers softly and then looks away.  
  
"But you like what I do to you..." Spike stated.  
  
Buffy turned back around, "I do but... I have to go... There's a Scooby meeting and Tara can only cover for me for so long..."  
  
"Glinda's covering for you? She knows?" Spike asked, amazed that she told anyone.  
  
"It kinda slipped out while we were singing a duet at the Doublemeat..." she said as she got up, slipping on her clothes, "The actual plan was to come here to pump you for information..." she trailed off as she saw the smug look on Spike's face.  
  
"Not for something else?" Spike finished her sentence as Buffy blushed as she pulled on her jacket and looked for her boots.  
  
"Uh... Yeah..." she said as she put on her boots she found thrown, one on the bed and one in the corner, "If you want, you can come with... Tara probably said we were patrolling..."  
  
"You want me to come?" Spike asked skeptically as he pulled on his jeans.  
  
Buffy nodded, "We burst into song too... It might help..." she said as he straightened out her outfit and Spike pulled on a black t-shirt and picked up his duster from the stairs, slipping it on.  
  
"Let's go then," Spike said as he went up the stairs and Buffy followed.  
  
  
  
Glor: Another chappie done! I'm a quick writer ain't I? Don't get use to these gettin' put up every day now 'cause I need to pay attention to my grades because I might fail something and that will SO ruin my trip to Italy in the summer. If you didn't notice, the bedroom scene dialog was an excerpt from the beginning of 'Dead Things', which is one of my favorite scenes until Spike screws it up with the animal comment and the handcuffs which I conveniently left out... I got the transcripts at buffyworld.com! Now to thank ALL my reviewers not just from the last chapter!  
  
Angel Reid - You were my first review, so yay for you! And yeah, I did post that fast... Dunno how I did it...  
  
bloodshedbaby - Thanks for reviewin' my fic! I just love when authors I've read fic from, review my fics!  
  
Chip - Thanks for the review! And I'm planning for Buffy to sing her feelings out... But that won't come until a lil later so you'll just have to wait!  
  
onlyxonxtuesdays - Hi Megan! Yay! I didn't have to force you to review! I'll get atleast one of the songs you like into my fic eventually so don't worry! (or stab me death in IMs... ;;)  
  
helen - Thanks for saying my fic is cool!  
  
Elizance - I've never heard of the song you're talking about when I have free time, I'll look it up and see if I can work it into my fic!  
  
sunnyhell - (giggles) I like the name... Sunnyhell... Hehe... Thanks for the review!  
  
Thursday Next x - I like the nerds too... Andrew is one of the funner ones to write... And of course there will be more Spike! I'm a Spike obssesie! I just can't seem to write him too well... But I'm gonna make sure Megan betas my next chapters so he doesn't sound out of character 'cause that would ruin my fic and just make me sad in general!  
  
Bunny (BunnyKat) - Too lazy to log in? Heh, sometimes I am too... And I like the couples too! (obviously...)  
  
Karmawiccan - About Charm... You'll just have to find out! I'm still developing the character, but no one is burning up for reason and you'll find that out later! Sorry, you just have to wait!  
  
Glor: And these are all the reviews I've gotten so far... I hope there are more of 'em to come! And there might not be any update till the weekend... Gotta do homework so I can fix my academic problems... Bye-e! Review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: What? Are you people, like illiterate? I've typed it twice! I don't own it!  
  
Glor: I have a continuous reviewer! I've never had one of those before! Thank you for reviewing the last three chapters and for your review dance, Angel Reid! And remember what I said last chapter about Anya, Andrew, and Drusilla being so easy to write? Well here's my friend's response when I said it, "Anya 'cause you're a bitch, Andrew 'cause you're geek, and Drusilla 'cause you're crazy..." (giggles) I think it's funny... But I'm not a geek... Just a crazy bitch... Who can do Drusilla and Anya's voices pretty well... ;;  
  
  
  
"Where is she? Patrol shouldn't take this many hours..." Angel said as he looked at the clock that read 11:01.  
  
"Yeah... Tara, didn't she start patrol around seven?" Willow asked her ex.  
  
"Uh... Y-yeah, she did..." Tara said, 'They've been at it for four hours... I thought she'd be back by now...' Tara thought as she says as little as possible so not to slip and say where Buffy real was.  
  
"Well, she's been gone too long and Connor need to get to sleep," Cordelia said and then turned to Dawn, "Dawn, do you have a key to your house with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I can go with you so you can put baby Connor to sleep," Dawn said as she got up, putting on her book bag, "If anyone else wants to come, I don't think Buffy would mind if you stay for the night..."  
  
"Right... C'mon guys let's go..." Cordy said as she headed towards the door followed by everyone but Angel.  
  
Cordy turned and gave him a questioning look, "I'm gonna wait for Buffy you go ahead..." Angel responded as he waved to his son, "Bye, Connor, Daddy will see you in the morning"  
  
Cordy smiled then followed the rest of the Fang Gang out and into the car. Angel turned to the Scooby Gang, "Where is she? Should I go out and look for her?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Look for who?" a voice said from the entrance of the Magic Box.  
  
They all turned to see Buffy and Spike standing behind her. Angel smiled when he saw Buffy but his smile faded when he saw his grandchilde, "Spike," Angel growled.  
  
"'Ello, Peaches... Didn't know you were here or I would have brought a gift," Spike said sarcastically as he walked up to Angel.  
  
Angel was about to punch Spike when Buffy stopped, "No punching from anyone in this room unless it's me," Buffy said as she put Angel's arms back to his side, "Now, what are you doing here, Angel?"  
  
Angel was about to answer her when he finally caught onto her scent, which smelled of sex and... Spike! Spike noticed his grandsire's reaction and smirked cockily.  
  
"You!" Angel growled out before he pounced Spike and punched him several times, "What did you do to her!?"  
  
All while Spike was being pummeled he kept the cocky grin. Soon Spike found an open opportunity and sucker punched Angel causing him to roll off Spike, "I didn't do anything she didn't want me to, you ponce," Spike whispered so only Angel could hear.  
  
Buffy grabbed Angel and pulled him up to his feet, "What are you doing!?"  
  
"You and him! You..." Angel stuttered as Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"Angel, training room. Now!" Buffy said as she dragged him to into the training room leaving Spike with a group of speechless Scoobies.  
  
  
  
"Did he rape you?" Angel asked once Buffy had closed the door.  
  
"How can you say that!? Don't you think he'd be dust right now if he did?" Buffy looked at Angel incredulously.  
  
"Then you and him... You did that willingly!?"  
  
Buffy looked down, "Yeah..." she whispered and then she raised her head, "But I don't get how that's any business of yours! We broke up a LONG time ago, Angel. We ended the moment you left for L.A."  
  
"I left so you could have a normal relationship... Not sleep with a soulless thing!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried to stop!?" Buffy yelled back, "But I can't... And at least I know he won't leave..."  
  
That stung Angel, "How do you know he won't?"  
  
"Because he loves me..." Buffy said, hardly audible almost not believing it herself.  
  
Angel broke out into a fit of laughs.  
  
  
  
Xander, Anya, and Willow had pressed their ears to the door once the door shut. Tara panicked and cast a spell to soundproof the room so Buffy secret tryst wouldn't be revealed to the eavesdropping Scooby Gang.  
  
  
  
"And you believe that!?" Angel said as his laughs subsided.  
  
"I didn't until today..."  
  
"And what he do to prove that to you?"  
  
"I was in his crypt and we were singing... I sang it and the words finally sank in... He loves me... Unconditionally... No matter what a bitch I am or how much I beat him or how I keep him my secret affair and not tell my friends..."  
  
"So, the Scoobies don't know..." Angel figured and Buffy nodded, "I won't tell them"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, if you wanna screw up your life I can't stop you, but I shouldn't interfere..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Yeah..." he said as a pause in conversation began.  
  
"So why are you in Sunnydale anyway?" Buffy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"There's a demon and it's making L.A. and Sunnydale burst into song..."  
  
"L.A. too? So you thought Sunnydale was probably the source. You're probably right, too. So where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Dawn told Cordelia and the others that we could stay at your house for tonight..."  
  
"Wow, that was responsible of her..." Buffy said as she headed for the door  
  
"Buffy, I have to tell you something before you go home..."  
  
Buffy turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"I have a son," Angel told her as she burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"That's a good one..." Buffy breathed as she controlled her laughing, "You know damn well vampires can't have..." she trailed off when she saw the serious look on his face, "Oh God..."  
  
"Buffy..." Angel tried to comfort her but Buffy pushed away and sat down on the mats against the wall.  
  
"Stay away..." she said as she regulated her breathing, "How? Who?"  
  
"It's a prophecy... Connor is the son of two vampires and is destine to be something great... And who... Uh... Darla..." he coughed when he said Darla to cover it up but she heard.  
  
"Darla!? But I watched you kill her! And if you had sex with her why aren't you all Angelus and killing people with Darla?"  
  
"An evil law firm brought Darla back as a human, Dru turned her again but Darla dusted herself during childbirth so Connor could live," then he took in and unneeded breath, "I didn't lose my soul because it wasn't a moment of perfect happiness..."  
  
Buffy let silent tears slip down her face, "Please go," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Angel tried to touch her, "But Buffy..."  
  
"No, not now... I need to be away from you..." she interrupted backing away, "Would you mind telling my friends I went home?"  
  
Angel tried to suppress a growl "You're going to stay with him aren't you," Angel said not as a question but as a statement.  
  
"I can't go home... You're staying there," Buffy put up a hand before Angel could interrupt, "And you are staying there, tonight because your son is there and he needs you..."  
  
Angel reluctantly agreed, "Alright..."  
  
Buffy smiled sadly at Angel and then left through the back door leaving Angel alone.  
  
  
  
"I am very disappointed! We couldn't hear a thing!" Anya whined as the Scoobies were sitting and waiting patiently for Angel and Buffy's talk to end.  
  
Willow looked over to Tara who was hiding a book on her lap, "Tara? What's that book?"  
  
Tara looked up surprised, "N-nothing, Willow... Just a s-spell book..."  
  
"Did you cast a spell so we couldn't eavesdrop?" Willow asked.  
  
"Would serve you lot right. You shouldn't have been eavesdroppin' anyways," Spike said, helping Tara out of her predicament.  
  
Xander scoffed, "Like you wouldn't have listened with your vampire hearing if Tara didn't do a spell!"  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes as his grandsire re-entered the room. Angel was looking down but looked up when he felt all eyes on him, "She went home... Said she didn't want to confront everyone..." Angel covered for Buffy.  
  
"So you told her?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm guessing she didn't take it too well..." Willow said sadly.  
  
"She didn't... She said she needed to be alone..."  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into the cemetery, wiping her tears away as she walked to Spike's crypt. Piano began to play as Buffy began to sing to the sad tune, "The winter here's cold, and bitter It's chilled us to the bone..." she sang as her tears ran down her cheeks again and a cold wind blew forcing her to close her jacket around her.  
  
"Haven't seen the sun for weeks Too long too far from home I feel just like I'm sinking And I claw for solid ground..." she shuddered at the last lyric because it reminded her of clawing out of her coffin.  
  
"I'm pulled down by the undertow Never thought I could feel so low Oh darkness, I feel like letting go..." she kept walking as she got closer to Spike's crypt.  
  
"If all of the strength and all of the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I can love you much better than this..." Buffy opened the crypt door while she sang, "Full of grace Full of grace My love..."  
  
"It's better this way, I say Haven't seen this place before Where everything we say and do..." Buffy walks around the crypt looking at how Spike had made it look cozy, "Hurts us all the more It's just that we stay, too long In the same old sickly skin"  
  
"I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low Oh darkness, I feel like letting go..." Buffy sang as she walked down the steps and into the downstairs bedroom.  
  
"If all of the strength and all of the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I can love you much better than this..." she walked around the bed running her hand over the bedspread, "Full of grace Full of grace..."  
  
Then the singing paused and Buffy turned in time with the music until it was time for the last lyrics, "I know I can love you much better than this Its better this way..." she sang the last lyric and crawled into the bed and started to drift to sleep to the light sound of instruments playing out the end of the song.  
  
  
  
Spike had gotten back to his crypt to find the slayer sleeping in his bed. A smile spread across his face as shed his duster and boots and was about to shed the rest of his clothes but he didn't think she needed to wake up to a naked Spike in the morning so he lied beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Soon he drifted into a peaceful slumber with the sleeping slayer in his arms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bronze, music was blasting and a mysterious woman in tight leather pants and red tank top came to the stage to sing karaoke. The song started but it was fast beat with guitars and drums. The red skinned, which seemed to not phase anyone, woman was started to sing a Good Charlotte song.  
  
"It's a new day But it all feels old, It's a good life, That's what I'm told, But everything, it all just feels the same..." she sang as she jumped forward.  
  
"And my high school It felt more to me Like a jail cell, A penitentiary My time spent here, it only made me see..." she kept singing as the people at the Bronze danced fervently to her singing.  
  
"That I don't ever wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you do" when she sang you she pointed out to the audience, "I'm never gonna hear the words you say And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be..."  
  
"You! Don't wanna be just like you What I'm sayin' is This is the anthem Throw all your hands up!" she made a motion with one of her hands for the people to raise their hands in the air, "You... Don't wanna be you!"  
  
"'Go to college, A university Get a real job'" the girl mimicked some adult telling a teen what to do as she sang the lines, "That's what they said to me But I could never live the way they want I'm gonna get by And just do my time Out of step while They all get in line I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind," at minor threat, the woman tried looking as innocent as possible.  
  
"Do you really wanna be like them? Do you really wanna be another trend? Do you wanna be part of that crowd? Cause I don't ever wanna I don't ever wanna be..." she sang as she moved around on the stage.  
  
"You! Don't wanna be just like you What I'm sayin' is This is the anthem Throw all your hands up You Don't wanna be you!" she sang as a couple of guys that looked like puppet men came from behind her.  
  
"Shake it once, that's fine Shake it twice, that's okay Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again..." the puppet men sang as the red skinned woman danced to the music until it was her turn to sing again.  
  
"You Don't wanna be just like you What I'm sayin' is This is the anthem Throw all your hands up Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me You Don't wanna be just like you  
  
"Just like you..." the singers behind her sang backup.  
  
"This is the anthem Throw all your hands up Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me Another loser anthem," by now the crowd is acting like their at a real concert.  
  
"Whoa-oh" the singers sang from behind her.  
  
"Another loser anthem"  
  
"Whoa-oh"  
  
"Another loser anthem"  
  
"Whoa-oh"  
  
"Another loser anthem...!" when she finished so did the music and then there was roar of cheers and clapping. The woman smiled and took a bow, as did the singers behind her.  
  
She jumped off the stage followed by her borrowed minions, "That was good! Mmm... I feel great!" Charm said with a smile as she wandered into the crowd to dance.  
  
  
  
Glor: Wow... Those two songs weren't ones I had planned to use but wow! They work! So cool! (smile) I'm getting reviews from these people that I've either read their work or I've seen them review fanfics that I really like! Time to thank people!  
  
Angel Reid - Already thanked you in the top Author Note but thank you again! I make you happy? Well yay for me!  
  
little-lost-one - See? Adding right now! Thanks for the review!  
  
Houshi-Demon - Thanks for that whoop of joy! And the review too... ;;  
  
Hieiko - Thanks for enjoying my fic!  
  
Karmawiccan - You wanted Charm and here she was! Sorry, no nerds this chapter but writing a conflict between Angel and Buffy can take a lot out of a girl! Ooh! Did I mention that I just LOVE you're penname? I think it's really cute... Okay, I'm done now...  
  
N170017 - Thank you! Hope you liked Angel's reaction because he isn't my fave character write 'cause I haven't watched him as much as I did Spike and Buffy... (if that made ANY sense) Well, most of what I wrote for Spike last chapter was from the transcripts so I'm still a lil shaky on writing for him because I really don't wanna mess up his character... Ooh... This thank you is getting really long... Got to go on! ;;  
  
samica - Appreciate spuffy friendly stories? I know I do... It's my favorite couple, the whole point of me writing this... I handled putting Angel and his people in creatively? I think I did okay... But what got me sad was when I noticed Gunn hadn't said one word so that was a problem... I might have a Gunn fan mad at me! And thanks for the review! And yay me!  
  
Nicki-boo - I know what you mean about 'I Hate Everything About You'! It's so a spuffy thing! The first time I had listen to it was because of a spuffy songfic to it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ivy - Thanks for calling my fic very interesting but how can it be unnerving using scenes from the original? It just means that I'm trying to keep it in time with the canon... (even though that conversation you said was farther along in the canon)  
  
ms trick - Thanks and I hope you like where this chapter went!  
  
Trinity Cloud - Thanks! And I try update fast... The only I don't update sooner is 'cause of school and I wait for my friend to beta and me to go over it a few times.  
  
BunnyKat - Hey, you logged in! Yay for you! And 'bout the lines from 'Dead Things', I just HAD to use it! I hated how that scene ended! They were making progress! Thanks for the review!  
  
theoneandonlygurl - Thanks, I few people have commented about the dialogue from the transcripts. I like using it sorta as a guide so I can keep the character in character.  
  
Glor: Wow, that was a lot of people to thank... I think I'll just e-mail next time and not use up so much space so leave your e-mails! The two song in this chapter were 'Full of Grace' by Sarah McLachlan, one of my favorite singers, and 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte... Oh! And last chapter I didn't say what the song was! It was 'I Hate Everything About You' by Threes Days Grace. Thank you everyone! Please review! Bye-e! 


	5. Chapter Four

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Other then the plot and Charm, is owned by Joss Whedon and the songs' respective singers and companies.  
  
Glor: Ick! You know, when I posted the last chapter, it was a biology lab day at school. And we were dissecting a fetal pig and there was pig's blood on the floor and in the hallway! It was icky! (yet I still sent down to eat lunch... ;;) And all I could think was along the lines of: 'Spike drink's pig's blood... Eww...' But knowing it's not really pig's blood on the show makes me feel better...  
  
  
  
Angel opened the back door of the Summers' household to find Cordelia at the island in the kitchen sipping at a cup of tea. She turned towards the vampire and gave him a warm smile as she patted a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey Cordy..." Angel said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"How'd Buffy take it?" she asked as she took a sip at her tea.  
  
"As well as you would think..."  
  
"Well then, I'm happy you're not a dust pile," Cordy answered as she gave him a warm hug, "It'll be all right... Buffy'll get over it and she'll talk to you again"  
  
"Yeah... That's not what I'm worried about," he said as Cordelia pulled out of the hug to look at Angel questioningly, "She... She's sleeping with Spike,"  
  
"That's something I didn't expect..." Cordelia then added, "I guess the Scoobies don't know?"  
  
"No, and I promised I wouldn't tell them... It's not place to interfere, but if Spike hurts her, he'll be dust faster then if he decided to get a sun tan,"  
  
Cordelia smiled at Angel's threat towards Spike, "Knowing Buffy you might have to beat her to it..."  
  
  
  
The stomping of feet down steps leading to the nerds' basement hideout could be heard. Andrew jumped the last few steps as he came speeding in.  
  
"Dude! I just saw the best free porn ever!" Andrew said gleefully to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan's head perked up, "You were watching porn while you were supposed to be installing the cameras? You know, we had a deal! I'd install the cameras in Buffy's house, the Magic Box, and find out where the other Scoobies lived and I did that! But you, you go watch porno movies!" Jonathan ranted.  
  
"What do you know? I did install the cameras! And I found out where the slayer works and installed two there!"  
  
"Then why did you say you were watching porn?" Jonathan asked, confused.  
  
Andrew's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Well... I had stopped at the Doublemeat Palace to get some food and a soda so I wouldn't have to work on an empty stomach, and you know what I see in the alley behind the Palace?" Andrew didn't wait for Jonathan to answer, "Spike doin' the Slayer up against the wall!"  
  
Jonathan started to cough, not expecting those turn of events, "Yeah, that was my reaction too... So I set up a camera in the alley and wait till they leave the DMP to install one inside... Then I go to Spike's crypt to install the cameras. When I get there, he's already drinking himself into a stupor so I install the camera but I can't leave so I waited a while and then the Slayer came in!  
  
"But that's not before guitar music starts playin' out of no where! I almost gave away my hiding spot but then Spike and the Slayer started singing. It was some song I haven't heard but, man, does Spike have a sexy voice..." Andrew said as he started to daydream but noticed the look Jonathan was giving him a look, "Eh... Oh yeah! So then the Slayer says 'you love me' and he says 'what tipped you off, luv?'." Andrew tries to mimick Spike's British accent but he's not doing too well, "Then Spike tries to light a cigarette but the slayer knocks it out of his hands and straddles him then kisses him!  
  
"Soon their throes of passion lead her to break off the kisses to say 'downstairs... now...' and they go down and I follow them and install the camera without being noticed! And you said I wasn't stealthy!" Andrew triumphantly.  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Good work I guess... Warren said he'd install the cameras at the Bronze and start the search for a guy that'll marry Charm."  
  
  
  
Warren sipped at his drink as watched the crowd dancing. He spotted Charm as she danced to the fast paced music. She had multiple dance parteners dancing with her as she gyrated to the music. Warren had set up the cameras and now was looking around for a guy who would marry a demon.  
  
'Look what I'm reduce to...' Warren thought bitterly as his cell phone went off.  
  
He flipped it open, "Warren,"  
  
"Warren! It's Andrew! You'll never believe what I saw!" Andrew exclaimed on the phone.  
  
"Hey! You said I could talk first, numbnuts!" Jonathan yelled as he fought for the phone.  
  
"Jonathan! Stop it! My story's SO mush better then yours!"  
  
"So? We need to tell Warren where the other Scoobies live so he can install the cameras!"  
  
Warren shook his head as the two bickered on and it sounded like the were hitting each other, "Will you two stop!" Jonathan and Andrew stopped mid sissy hitting and were silent, "Good, now Jonathan, where do those other Scoobies live?"  
  
  
  
Tara yawned as she shut the door behind her and crawled into bed with her clothes she'd been wearing today. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep. After she had drifted off, her dorm room door creaked open a bit to reveal Warren sneaking in. Once in, he shut the door behind him quietly and got to work to install the cameras.  
  
  
  
An exhausted couple shut the door behind them of their apartment, "That was pointless," Anya stated as Xander collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah... Deadboy just picked the perfect time to come around with his son..."  
  
Anya sat on Xander's lap, "And he took all our orgasm time away..." she said as she stroked Xander's cheek as she began to sing, "The whispers in the morning Of lovers sleeping tight Are rolling like thunder now,"  
  
Xander watched her sing as she sat in his lap, looking into his eyes, "As I look in your eyes I hold on to your body" Anya at the last lyric held on to him tight, "And feel each move you make Your voice is warm and tender A love that I could not forsake..."  
  
Anya got up and Xander watched her in a trance, "'Cause I am your lady And you are my man" she pointed to herself then Xander when she sang this, "Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can"  
  
"Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms When the world outside's too Much to take That all ends when I'm with you," Anya took his hand and brought him up to dance as she sang, "Even though there may be times It seems I'm far away Never wonder where I am 'Cause I am always by your side"  
  
The two danced across the room and Xander looked at Anya in wonder and smiled as she continued to sing, "'Cause I am your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can"  
  
They continued to sway, not noticing Warren coming in to install his cameras and Anya kept singing, "We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn For the power of love..."  
  
Warren grimaced at the love song being sung by the ex-demon so he did his work quicker and left unnoticed, closing the door behind him.  
  
Anya still sang as she rested her head on Xander's chest and listen to his heart beat, "The sound of your heart beating Made it clear Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on Is light years away..."  
  
"'Cause I am your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can..." she caressed his face again with a smile and looked into his eyes, "We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn For the power of love..."  
  
"The power of love The power of love Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn For the power of love The power of love..." the music began to fade out, "Cause I look into your eyes... The power of love The power of love..."  
  
The song completely faded out and Xander and Anya looked at each other in awe, "It happened again..."  
  
"It wasn't a duet like last time we burst out into song, atleast?" Xander said with a slight grin.  
  
"Yes, you didn't have to sing which isn't fair!" Anya pouted.  
  
Xander kissed her then picked her up and brought her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Rolling her shoulders, Charm left the Bronze around two in the morning and headed back for the geek's basement. She passed by a convenient store where a robber had been turned on by the sales clerk, which was abnormal in Sunnydale, the robbery that is.  
  
The robber had his hands up in the air as the clerk had a gun pointed at him, "And I swear that I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun..." the robber sang as Charm passed by, not actually paying attention.  
  
Charm went down street and made it to the basement. She saw the trio asleep on beanbags, 'Where do they expect me to sleep? Ungrateful things...' she thought as she muttered some words and a canopy bed formed in the middle of the room and her outfit changed into a blue silk pajama set. She grinned in satisfaction as she crawled into the bed to get a well-earned slumber.  
  
  
  
Buffy snuggled into the body that lied next to her. She began to stir and opened her eyes to see Spike holding her as he slept, 'When did he get here?' she thought as she looked at his face, 'He looks so innocent when he sleeps...'  
  
Spike's eyes open to see two green orbs staring at him, which looked away quickly. He smiles and strokes her hair, "Did you sleep well, pet?"  
  
Buffy nodded as she climbed out of bed, "I have to get back... They'll wonder what happened..." she as she started to climb the stairs, "Uh... See you tonight?"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "For patrol!" Buffy elaborated, "Not anything else..."  
  
"Whatever you say, Slayer," Spike says with a smirk on his face.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and left his crypt.  
  
  
  
Buffy climbed into her bedroom window, "So... Where were you young lady?" a voice said from Buffy's bed, which caused her to jump.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing in here? You should be in bed!"  
  
"Hey, I asked first," Dawn said with a pout, "So, where were you?"  
  
Buffy hesitated and turned away, "Go to your room, Dawn..."  
  
Dawn glared, "Right... I don't matter, I get it," Dawn said spitefully as she slammed the door behind her, surprisingly not waking anyone.  
  
Buffy sighed, 'I'll deal with her tomorrow...' Buffy thought as she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
  
  
Music started to play in the teen's closed bedroom. The music had guitar chords then went back to how it was in the beginning and then Dawn began sing, "All that I did was walk over Start off by shaking your hands That's how it went I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight," she walked about the room looking at pictures of Buffy and the Scoobies.  
  
She throws them aside angrily, "Oh, yeah, yeah I wanted to know you I wanted to show you" Dawn had walked over to her jewelry box opening the secret compartment.  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me there You just shut me out," she the slammed the jewelry box shut but not before taking out a necklace, "You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away," Dawn slipped the necklace on around her neck and threw away the price tag.  
  
Dawn danced to the music a bit not noticing her door creaking open, "No, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing..." at 'hurt' she put a hand over her heart like it was paining her, "Don't talk words against me I wanted to know you I wanted to show you!"  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me there You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away!" Dawn was now singing on her bed acting as if it were a stage and a pair of tired eyes watched as another person gathered behind him.  
  
"Make me go away I tried to belong" Dawn sang as she jumped off the bed, "It didn't seem wrong My head aches," on 'head aches' she grabbed her head in false pain, "It's been so long I'll write this song If that's what it takes,"  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me there You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away..." Dawn sang as she swayed around the room, "You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me there You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away..."  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, twirling her necklace, "Make me go away Make me go away..." the music faded and then clapping came from the door.  
  
Dawn jumped and fell off her bed. She looked up from the floor to see Lorne with Fred behind him, "Sorry, crumbcake, didn't mean to startle ya," Lorne said offering his hand to help the teen girl up.  
  
Lorne pulled Dawn to her feet, "Quite the tune you just sang... Avril Lavigne, was it?" Lorne asked once he brought Dawn to her feet.  
  
"Yah-huh..." she answered a bit nervously as she hid the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Sweetcheeks, I already know... You shouldn't be stealing things," he said as Dawn gaped at him.  
  
Fred then spoke up, "He can read people while they sing, see the future and things like that..."  
  
"That's this spell is so great! Surrounded by singing!" Lorne exclaimed happily, "But that's not the point, point is you need to have a serious talk with big sis,"  
  
Dawn made a 'Pfft' sound, "Like she even listens to me... Did you even hear the song?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, it's what woke me and Fredikins up but Wes, Gunn, and Angel sleep like rocks! An apocalypse could come and pass and they'd not even stir! And Cordelia's starting to pick up on that habit too..."  
  
"Lorne... You're getting off the subject..." Fred said trying to stop Lorne's digressing.  
  
"Eh, I'm not good with this... Fred, would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, good night, Lorne"  
  
"Good night..." Dawn muttered.  
  
"Good night Fredikins, crumbcake..." Lorne answered then left the room.  
  
Fred then turned to Dawn and sat next to her on the bed, "Do you mind if we have a talk? I know you don't know me too well but I have an unbiased opinion if you wanna talk..."  
  
Dawn smiled, "I'd like that..."  
  
  
  
Glor: Sorry that this chapter's a bit short but I REALLY wanted to post this tonight in memory of Wes... (sniff) I cried when he died... And I was SO pissed when Lorne killed Lindsey! Cowardly bastard! Grrrful... Atleast Connor lives! Everyone else is most likely dead... (sniff sniff) I will miss Angel: the Series but what are fanfics for? They're for fixing the idiot writers mistakes that's what! 'Not Fade Away' my ass! It was a fade away! (needs that punching bag she's been putting off) Okay, I think I'll start making sense... I need some songs that would work for Wes/Fred pairing... I'm pretty sure that's what I'm gonna do... Not trying to neglect Gunn but the last episode made me want to put Wes with Fred... By the way, the songs in this chapter were 'The Power of Love' by Celine Dion and 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne. Also, since I wanted to post this quick, it wasn't betaed so sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling. Please review! Bye-e! 


	6. Chapter Five

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned AtS or BtVS you'd see many happy endings and a lil less angst... And the songs are owned by their respective singers and record labels.  
  
Glor: (stretches) Homework is evil! And so is school... And all the subjects I might fail... Argh! I wanna go to Italy but if I fail I can't go this summer... There's my reason if this takes a while for this to be posted, I got failing grades to fix... Sorry 'bout the ranting... Here's the fic...  
  
  
  
The two slim brunettes made their way downstairs into the kitchen after their long night of talking. They had gotten little sleep but weren't as sleepy as they should be.  
  
"Are you hungry, 'cause all that talkin' made me real hungry?" Fred said as Dawn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Can you make pancakes?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"I dunno, I can try," Fred smiled as she walked over to the cabinets then turned to Dawn, "So, where do you keep the pancake mix?"  
  
  
  
Wesley rubbed his eyes as he awoke to the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee brewing. He pulled himself of the couch and glanced over to see Gunn still asleep on a cot that was brought up from the basement last night and Lorne sprawled over one of the armchairs.  
  
Wes wandered into the kitchen to see Fred and Dawn giggling as Fred made pancakes and Dawn made coffee, "Hello, ladies" Wesley spoke up, surprising the girls.  
  
"Wesley! Look! Fred taught me how to brew coffee and she's making pancakes!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she poured a cup of coffee for Wesley.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled as he looked over to Fred who had some pancake mix on her face, "Trouble?"  
  
"No, I think I'm pretty good at this..." Fred answered as she slid another pancake onto the plate, "But I dunno if they're edible... Dawnie, do you wanna try one and see if they are?"  
  
"Sure, but don't worry, there's no way they can be any worse then Buffy's attempts at pancakes..." Dawn answered as she took a bite of a pancake, "Mmm! These are good!" she mumbled with a full mouth.  
  
Fred and Wes both broke into laughter, "Dawn, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Fred said as her laughter died down.  
  
"What smells so good?" a voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Fred turned to see Gunn, "Good morning, Charles. Pancakes and coffee so sit down and grab a plate,"  
  
Gunn sat next to Wesley, "Are the others awake yet?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nah, and they say we sleep like rocks..." Gunn answered as Lorne walked in grabbing a cup of coffee.  
  
"The only time you two don't sleep rocks is when you smell good food, so whatcha makin', Fredikins?" Lorne asked as he sat and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Pancakes"  
  
"And they're good, try some, Lorne," Dawn said as she gave Lorne a plate and went to get a plate for Wesley and Gunn.  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Connor began to cry, which woke Cordelia and Angel from their slumber. Cordelia sat up first and gathered Connor into her arms. She made soothing sounds and rocked him to quiet him.  
  
"Angel, get his bottle from the baby bag," Cordelia ordered him. Angel smiled at her authoritative tone and complied.  
  
"I'll be right back with your bottle, little man," Angel told his son as he left the room.  
  
Cordelia smiled as Angel jogged out of the room, "Your daddy loves you so much, Connor..."  
  
"Seems so..." Buffy said from the door as Cordelia looked at her, "Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure, but be careful," she answered as she helped get Connor into Buffy's arms, "Make sure you hold his head. Yeah, just like that... I think he likes you, Buffy..."  
  
Cordelia had spoke too soon because after she had said that Connor had broke into another fit of wailing and tears, "Uh..." Buffy stuttered as she gave the baby back to Cordelia, "Not that much, I think he likes you better..."  
  
"Shhh... Your daddy's coming with your bottle..." Cordelia soothed as Connor quieted a bit.  
  
"Wow, Cordy, you're good with him..." Buffy said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, Lorne says it's because I'm the closest thing he has to a mother, since Darla's dust... But he's not mine and I can't just take over as his mother because she died... It wouldn't be right..." Cordelia said as she rocked the baby.  
  
"Cordy, don't worry... It's not like he'll never know about his mother... It's just he needs a mother and you're it,"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Angel came back into the room with a warm bottle in hand, "Hey, Buffy..."  
  
"Hey..." Buffy said as Cordelia put Connor into his father's arms.  
  
Buffy smiled as Angel fed Connor but she felt out of place, "I should go... See you guys downstairs..."  
  
Buffy left the Joyce's old room leaving Cordelia alone with Angel and the baby. Soon, Connor had finished his bottle and fell into pleasant sleep.  
  
  
  
"Who made pancakes?" Buffy asked as she tiredly wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Fred did and I saved some for you... Fred and the others went to the Magic Box, said they were gonna start some researching..." Dawn answered as she put the dirty dishes into the sink, "What time do you have to go to work?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her pancakes, "Uh..." she looked at the clock which read 11:29am, "In about two hours... Why?"  
  
Dawn shuffled her feet, "Well... I've got something to tell you... And promise not to yell?" Buffy nodded, "Last night Fred talked to me and she told me that I should tell you about what I'm doing..."  
  
"Go on..." Buffy coaxed.  
  
Dawn gulped, "I've been stealing stuff from the Magic Box..." she said hardly audible tone that Buffy heard just barely heard.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't yell!"  
  
Buffy calmed herself, "Have you been stealing from anywhere else?" she asked calmly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Good, then you can give back what you stole, whatever you don't have anymore you can work off, and you're going to have to face Anya's wrath but it's better then having to settle this with the police," she took in a breath, "I'm deciding to only let you have the punishment Anya will give considering you told me about this... And you're going to stop now, right?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Thanks, Buffy," Dawn enveloped her sister in a hug, "For the not punishing thing but not for the having to face Anya's wrath..."  
  
A smile crossed Buffy's face for the first time in a while as she hugged her sister back.  
  
  
  
Willow came into the house to see the two sisters hugging, "Is hugging only a Summers' thing or can I join the hug fest?" Willow asked shyly as she came into the kitchen.  
  
Dawn broke the hug when Willow spoke and glared her at her. She silently went to her room, ignoring Willow.  
  
"Guess she's still a little mad with me..." Willow's shoulders slumped as she sat down.  
  
Buffy put her empty plate into the sink, "Give her a little more time, she'll forgive you soon enough..."  
  
"Yeah..." Willow sighed.  
  
"So..." Buffy said, "Where did you stay last night?"  
  
"Well... When I came back her I saw there was no room so I went to Tara's... She let me sleep on her couch... We talked for a bit and she sang..."  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Coming!" Tara said as she rolled out of her bed and straightened her clothes a bit before opening the door, "W-willow..."  
  
"Uh, Hi... Sorry to come by so late... Can I come in?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
Tara nodded, "O-of course... Come in..." she stuttered as she moved out of the way and closed the door behind Willow, "So why are you here?"  
  
"Well I... The Fang Gang is at Buffy's and I needed a place to crash and I didn't want to disturb Anya and Xander in case they wanted, um... You know... Time together... And I thought I could stay here... On the couch! Yeah, on the couch... And I'm babbling aren't I?" Willow asked, embarrassed.  
  
A small smile came onto Tara's face, "Just a little..." she said with a small giggle.  
  
Willow gained some more courage at seeing Tara's smile, "Maybe we can talk? Try to fix things between us... That is if you want to fix things between us, that is..."  
  
"Yeah! I mean, yes, I wanna fix things between us, Willow,"  
  
Willow let out the breath she was holding and fell onto the couch, "Good... 'Cause I was afraid you might not want to..."  
  
"I want to..." Tara said as an uncomfortable silence came over them for a few minutes.  
  
Willow was the one to break it, "Tara, baby, just tell me what you're feeling..."  
  
When Willow finished her sentence, a sad melody began to play and Tara got up from the couch, turned away from Willow. Piano playing could be heard then Tara began to sing, "When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart..." she placed a hand over her heart.  
  
Willow watched sadly as Tara swayed and sang to the melancholy music, "And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears And when she was happy So was I When she loved me," she sang as she turned to Willow.  
  
"Through the summer and the fall We had each other that was all Just she and I together Like it was meant to be..." Tara smiled and brought Willow into her arms on the couch, "And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me..."  
  
Tara pulled away to Willow's dismay, "So the years went by I stayed the same But she began to drift away" Tara made a motion like drifting, "I was left alone Still I waited for the day When she'd say: 'I will always love you'" Tara looked into Willow's eyes at that very moment, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Lonely and forgotten Never thought she'd look my way And she smiled at me And held me Just like she use to do Like she loved me When she loved me..." Tara wiped away stray tears from Willow's face as well as her own, "When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart When she loved me..." she finished singing, tears running down her face, as the music faded out.  
  
"Oh, baby... I love you... I still love you..." Willow said as she pulled Tara into her loving embrace to soothe away her tears.  
  
"I love you..." Tara said through her tears.  
  
"I know, baby, I know... I love you too..."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
"We're gonna start over... Tara's gonna help me with my magic abuse and show me how to use music the right way... It'll take a while but she thinks with her help and some help from the coven that I'll be okay with magic..."  
  
"That's great, Wills!" Buffy said as she pulled her friend into a hug and saw the time, "Oh, I've gotta go, shift at the Doublemeat... See you later at the Magic Box for a REAL Scooby meeting?"  
  
"Yeah..." Willow answered then looked up the stairs, "Is the baby still here? I didn't get a chance to hold it..."  
  
Buffy headed up the stairs, "Mm-hm... They're in your room... Later, Wills," she went into her room to change into her Doublemeat uniform.  
  
  
  
"Spike?" Dawn's voice echoed though the top level of Spike's crypt.  
  
Dawn walked towards the opening to the lower level and peered in to see Spike come up with a bottle of whiskey. She jumped away in surprise, "Hey, Nibblet, whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"Can't a friend just come over and visit another friend?"  
  
"Most can, but not you right now, I can tell. Now what is it Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn's face fell and she pouted as she crossed her arms, "Hmph... You know it's rude to say that when someone was just tryin' to visit you..." she said indignantly. Spike raised an eyebrow at her as he took a sip out of his bottle, "...oh, alright! Are you boinking Buffy?"  
  
Spike almost spit out his whiskey and sputtered, "What the hell gave you that idea, Nibblet?" Spike said as he regained his composure.  
  
"Well... I saw you guys kissing outside the Bronze after that thing with Sweet, then I saw you guys making out under the stairs at the Bronze and then I figured since Buffy has been doin' SO much 'patrolling' lately..." she trailed off as she made air quotes at the word patrolling.  
  
"That's none of your business, 'Bit," Spike said as calmly as he could then he turned to walk away, "Go home,"  
  
Dawn giggled, "So cool! You and Buffy ARE boinking!" she said with a smile as she paused for a moment of thought, "Oh! Oh my God!" she exclaimed as Spike turned around with a puzzled look, "That one night when she didn't come home! And she said she was fighting! I knew those looked more like hickeys then bruises!"  
  
Spike winced, "Dawn..." he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Hm?" she said as she was knocked out of her excited reverie.  
  
"You're wrong," he lied.  
  
Dawn gave him a 'Yeah, riiight' look, "Sure, Spike..." she paused, "Don't worry, I don't mind... I think it's cute!"  
  
"You would but Big Sis would stake me in a second if she knew I told you..."  
  
"But the great thing is, you didn't tell me! I figured it out all on my own!" she said with a big smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell the Scoobies or the Fang Gang, 'cause God knows Angel would stake you in a minute if he knew..."  
  
"Tried already, failed thankfully..." he muttered but Dawn heard.  
  
"Angel knows and you're not dust in the wind? Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, wow..." Spike said wearily as he sat in his armchair, "Now, Nibblet if you don't mind, I think you should go home. You've had enough excitement for one day..."  
  
  
  
Glor: Ooh... The last scene in this got erased... I was SO mad... Then I fixed it and it's good again! The flashback scene's song was called 'When Somebody Loved Me' by Sarah McLachlan and it's from the movie 'Toy Story 2', ya know, when the cowgirl toy sings? It's SO sad... It's the perfect Tara/Willow angst song... By the way, if anyone has any free time and wants to write a fic, give me an e-mail 'cause I got so many ideas for challenges that I don't know what to do with! Please Review! Bye-e! 


	7. Chapter Six

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: Songs owned by their respective labels and companies but... ME OWNS ANGEL AND BUFFY! Muwahaha! (gets whapped in the head by the Mutant Enemy 'Grrr Argh' monster) Okay, not me per say but, ME as in Mutant Enemy, isn't the 'Grrr Argh' monster SO cute?  
  
'Grrr Argh' monster: (walks across the fanfic page) Grrr Argh!  
  
Glor: Aww... Ain't he just great! (hugs 'Grrr Argh' monster) Well, I'm in a cheery mood since I won't be failing English! The other subjects are easier to fix the failing grades! (I hope...) I just wish English class was writing fanfics... Then maybe I'd do lots better... (looks at her reviews) Ooh! I hit the 50-review mark! My 50th review was from Hieiko! (waves to Hieiko and hugs her reviewers) I've never gotten that many reviews before! You guys rock! Oh yeah, shout outs to the reviewers I sent my Spuffy Romeo and Juliet challenge to, hope you guys respond to it!  
  
  
  
Xander flipped a page in his book and stretched. He looked over to his wife to be to find her engulfed by her book. Xander closed his book and grabbed another one but found a bridal magazine concealed within the pages. He pulled Anya's book down to find she was reading a wedding magazine, not researching.  
  
"Ahn, I told you last time you did this, we should be researching," Xander said angrily.  
  
Anya glared at him, "And I did! After hours of this we came up with nothing, again, like the 'diamond eating frost demon'," she said with air quotes, "And there hasn't even been a customer all day! It's very aggravating!"  
  
Fred looked up from her laptop, "I gotta agree... We're searching and searching but finding nothing..." Fred stated.  
  
Gunn got up from his seat and looked out the front window to see the sun had set, "I ain't good with this researchin' anyway. I'm gonna go stake some vamps, anyone comin' with?"  
  
Xander got up, as did Angel, who had came by with Cordelia and Connor a few hours earlier, "I should get to giving Connor his bottle. Anyone care to drive us back to Buffy's?" Cordelia asked as Connor began to fuss.  
  
"I will, Princess. I'm not cut out for the fighting or book reading so I'll be your chauffeur for the evening," Lorne said as he opened the door for Cordy with a bow.  
  
"Connor, say bye-bye to daddy," Connor gurgled in response, "Bye, Angel," Cordelia then left the Magic Box followed by Lorne.  
  
Soon Gunn and Angel were out the door followed by Xander. Anya went back to looking at her bridal magazine then said aloud, "You, Fred,"  
  
"Huh?" Fred responded as she looked over to Anya who motioned her to come over.  
  
"What bridesmaids' dress do you think I should choose? This one?" she pointed to the radioactive green dresses, "Or the traditional burlap and blood larva?"  
  
Fred's face paled a bit at the latter, "...burlap and blood larva?" she squeaked.  
  
"In certain demon tribes, it is traditional for bridesmaids to wear burlap and blood larva for the ceremony, "Wesley spoke up as he looked up from his book.  
  
"Yes, so what do you think?" Anya asked.  
  
"Um... Shouldn't you ask someone who's going to be a bridesmaid, like Dawn or Willow?" Fred said trying to get herself out of this situation.  
  
"Willow and Tara are in the training room and Dawn is at some sleepover which I think that she shouldn't even be at after she stole inventory from ME but Buffy let her. Now which is better?" Anya said slightly annoyed.  
  
Fred gulped, "No offense, but I don't like either dress,"  
  
"Hm... What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Well... What color are the flowers? 'Cause I think they should match the dresses..." Fred said carefully.  
  
"The flowers are white and dark blue,"  
  
"There! You should get blue dresses..." Fred then looked at the catalog where a wedding dress was circled, "And that's your dress?" Anya nodded, " Well, this dress over here would accent that dress really well..." she said as she pointed to the sapphire colored dresses that had a sheen to them.  
  
"They do accent my dress! Those dresses will make me look more beautiful! Thank you, Fred!" Anya exclaimed as she pulled Fred into an awkward hug but she hugged back.  
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
Wesley watched the scene unfold in front of him and smiled, his attention drawn away from the book to the woman he loved. Looking at her smile as she helped Anya with more aspects of the wedding he heard them say something about dancing and it made him remember back at the Hyperion when Fred had sang and danced with himself, Gunn and Lorne.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Fred typed away on her laptop as she completed the web design for the Angel Investigations' site. She stretched her arms over her head as Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne came back in from hanging the newly corrected flyers for Angel Investigations.  
  
Gunn collapsed in a chair as Lorne wiped some sweat off his forehead, "That was a doozy of a second trip around the whole city..." Lorne commented as he and Wesley sat on the couch.  
  
"So, when will we know when these flyers and the website are doin' any good for us?" Gunn questioned just as tranquil music began to play.  
  
"Who can say Where the road goes Where the day flows Only time," Fred sang in surprise, "And who can say If your love grows As your heart chose Only time..."  
  
Voices began to croon softly but there were no words to the melody as Fred got up and walked in time with the music to the boys, "Who can say Where the road goes Where the day flows Only time," she took Lorne's hand and pulled him up, "And who can say If your love grows As your heart chose Only time,"  
  
Fred began to dance with Lorne as the voices began to croon a wordless melody. She let go of Lorne as he kept dancing, "Who can say Why your heart sighs As your love flies Only time," this time Fred grabbed Gunn's hand and pulled him up to dance as she sang, "And who can say Why your heart cries When your love lies Only time,"  
  
Gunn and Fred danced to the melody that played. Soon Fred let him go as well and he and Lorne continue to dance around her, "Who can say Why your heart sighs As your love lies Only time," she sang then soon grabbed Wesley's hand and pulled him up to sway with her, "And who can say Why your heart cries When your love lies Only time,"  
  
Fred and Wesley danced gracefully across the room as Lorne and Gunn danced around them. This time Fred continued dance with Wesley as she sang, "Who can say When the roads meet That love might be In your heart,"  
  
Fred let him go and he joined Lorne and Gunn dancing about Fred, "And who can say When the day sleeps If the night keeps All your heart Night keeps all your heart..." she sang as the guys lifted her of the floor and twirled around with her held above them.  
  
She continued to sang as she was held up by the men, "Who can say If your love grows As your heart chose Only time And who can say Where the road goes Where the day flows Only time,"  
  
They all twirled to the sweet melody and soon they let Fred down to stand on her own, "Who can say If your love grows As your heart chose Only time And who can say Where the road goes Where the day flows Only time,"  
  
For the last two lines Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn joined Fred's voice, "Who knows - only time Who knows - only time..."  
  
The music faded out leaving four confused Angel Investigations' workers.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
"Wesley? Wesley!" a voice said knocking Wesley out of his daydreaming state.  
  
Wesley shook his head, "Yes, Fred?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, from a male perspective, which cummerbund would look better on the men in the wedding, the dark blue or red?" Fred asked as a small smile appeared on Wesley's face because of Fred including him.  
  
  
  
Charm tilted her head, "Why are you watching the Slayer's friends, blonde one?" she asked from behind Andrew who visibly jumped.  
  
"I'm bored and I'm wonderin' if I can find more Buffy and Spike interactions..." Andrew said as switched the channel from the front of the Magic Box to Spike's Crypt.  
  
We see Spike suddenly getting up from his seat and walking over to the door. He placed his hand on it, caressing the door. Unknown to Andrew and Charm, Buffy was on the other side holding a gloved handed to the door right where Spike's hand is on the other side. Soon Spike opened the door to find no one there.  
  
Charm raised an eyebrow, "He's a strange one, what is this man's name?" Charm asked as she saw Spike sigh and shut the door.  
  
"That's Spike. He's a vampire and he's really cool! One time he came to our old hideout and threatened... Actually that wasn't that so cool 'cause he tried hurt out Boba Fett action figure!" Andrew ranted.  
  
"Vampire you say?" Charm said intrigued.  
  
Andrew nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, and he's screwing the slayer! It's like wow! I wonder how they can do that for so long..."  
  
"Vampire stamina and slayer strength..." Charm answered absentmindedly as she switched the channel angle on the view of Spike's crypt.  
  
"Vampire stamina?" Andrew questioned.  
  
Charm shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yeah, they can go on for hours... Then there also the fact that they don't need to breathe or sweat or anything trivial like that..."  
  
"That's so cool!" Andrew exclaimed then added, "Wait, how do you know?"  
  
"Common knowledge to demons and the few humans that know of vampires well enough. That stamina's probably the reason pure blood demons like myself haven't killed off all the vampires for being weak halflings in comparison to us,"  
  
Andrew started to write down on a note pad. It read: 'Vampire stamina equals hours of sex...'  
  
  
  
Buffy opened the door to her house and slammed it behind her. She took off her coat and gloves as she headed for the stairs. She treaded into the bathroom and stripped off her uniform after she shut the door. The water poured into the bathtub as she threw her clothes in the hamper. Buffy turned off the water and slipped into the scalding water.  
  
"Mmm..." she moaned as unbeknownst to her someone had slipped into the house had headed up the stairs.  
  
She didn't notice the other person into the house until he had crept into the bathroom startling her, "Spike!" she shrieked as he locked the door behind him.  
  
Embarrassed, Buffy tried to close the shower curtains but Spike stopped her, "It's not like there's I haven't seen before..."  
  
"Get out," Buffy stated as she pulled her legs up to her chest.  
  
"No," he said defiantly.  
  
"And why the hell not?" she asked while she glared at him.  
  
"You were at my crypt, weren't you?" Spike said, changing the subject. Buffy looked away, "So you were there... Thought so... Why didn't you just come in, luv?"  
  
"I saw Xander, Angel and one of Angel's friends. Gunn I think it was..."  
  
"So, you didn't want to rub it in Peaches face or the whelp to catch you..."  
  
She nodded, "Could you get out? I really need to take my bath..." she whispered but Spike had a different idea. He began to take off his leather duster and then his shirt, "What are you doing?" she said as she watched helplessly has Spike stripped down.  
  
"Joining you, is what," he said as he climbed in the tub behind her.  
  
Buffy stiffened, "We're not gonna get any bathing done this way..." she said with her head turned to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be nice and clean..." he said as began to kiss down her neck, "Maybe..."  
  
  
  
Click. Click. Cli-  
  
"Stop!" Andrew screeched as Charm stopped clicking the remote of the monitor, "Look!" he pointed at Spike and Buffy in the tub.  
  
"Ohh... They are the kinky ones aren't they..." Charm said as she handed the remote to Andrew, "They'll just screw each others brains out anywhere, won't they?"  
  
Andrew nodded, as Jonathan and Warren came back from searching for suitors, "How was the man hunt, guys?" Andrew asked as the two glared at him.  
  
"What I'd like to know is why you weren't with us, huh?" Jonathan asked angrily.  
  
"Someone has to watch the monitors, don't they?" Andrew snapped back.  
  
"Boys, boys. No quarreling. From watching these, I have found a weakness of the Slayer," Charm announced as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
Warren perked up, "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
Charm waggled a finger at him, "Ah ah ah. I've got my end the bargain but I'm not telling who until you've found me a suitor. So if you want the Slayer's weakness, you'll have to hurry up!" she yelled as she looked back at the monitor which Andrew had switched to Buffy's bedroom where Buffy and Spike had gradually moved to, soaking wet from the bath but too consumed by passion too notice.  
  
  
  
"Focus..." Tara whispered as Willow was meditating and making ripples in the bowl of water in front of her, "Everything's connected to nature... Especially magic... Be connected to magic and you can channel the white magicks..."  
  
'I can do this... I have to... For Tara...' Willow though as she made little waves in the water bowl but it didn't overflow.  
  
"Stop," Tara said softly and soon the water was calm again.  
  
Willow opened her eyes and looked to her lover, "Did I okay?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
Tara smiled, "Yes, Willow, you did fine... Once the representative of the coven comes, everything'll be better... I don't know much about this but the coven does so you'll be much better soon..."  
  
Willow smiled too and leaned over the water bowl to kiss Tara. They kissed softly until they heard the training room door open making them both jump in surprise and knocking over the water all over their clothes and the floor.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt..." Fred said hesitantly.  
  
"I-it's okay, we were done..." Tara stuttered as she grabbed some towels, "I was ready j-just in case..."  
  
Willow grabbed some towels and wiped herself off as Fred rushed over to clean up as well, "Still, I'm sorry... I interrupted your kiss didn't I?"  
  
Tara and Willow blushed, "Well, yeah but I think we can get more of those in later," Willow said, turning to Tara, "Right, baby?"  
  
Tara nodded, "Lots of smooches," Tara answered as the three girls got up while putting the sopping towels into the bowl.  
  
The girls walked into the main room of the Magic Box, "So, Fred, what is it you were gonna ask?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Oh!" Anya spoke up and ran over to the girls, "She wanted to show you the bridesmaids dresses she helped me choose! Aren't they wonderful?"  
  
Willow and Tara looked at the bridesmaids' dresses, "They look great," Tara said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"There was nothing to kill!" Gunn moaned, "Thought this was the Hellmouth? Where's all the kick-ass vamps and demons?"  
  
"Maybe Spike or Buffy already did a sweep?" Angel said as the three men headed towards the exit of the cemetery.  
  
Xander stretched, "Let's check Spike's. He'll tell us if he did a sweep," Xander said tiredly.  
  
"No!" Angel exclaimed as the other men looked at him curiously, "I mean do we REALLY wanna see Spike?" he covered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. What WAS I thinking..." Xander said as they left the cemetery.  
  
  
  
Lorne opened the back door of the back door of the Summers' household for Cordelia as she walked in holding Connor and his baby bag, "I should get him to bed. Thanks, Lorne,"  
  
"Anytime, and sorry 'bout the stop but the car needed gas," Lorne apologized.  
  
"It's okay, goodnight, Lorne," she said as she headed up the stairs and Lorne headed for the couch.  
  
As Cordelia walked in the upstairs hallway she stepped into a puddle of water, 'Ew! What the heck?' Cordelia thought as she looked down to the puddles of water that started from the bathroom to Buffy's bedroom. She also saw some Buffy and Spike's clothes scattered in the bathroom.  
  
Cordelia cringed, 'I SO don't need to know the kinky things those two are doing...' Cordelia groaned as she went to put Connor down and then came back to pick up their clothes, 'They SO owe me!'  
  
  
  
"Mmm..." Buffy moaned contently as she lie back on the bed.  
  
"Now aren't you happy I didn't leave," Spike said with a smirk as Buffy nodded, sated.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Buffy jumped up, startled, "Uh, who is it?" she asked as her voice cracked a bit.  
  
"It's Cordelia and I just wanted to give you and Spike your clothes," Cordy answered.  
  
"Wait... How...?" Buffy stuttered as she slipped on a robe to open the door.  
  
"Other then fact that these are Spike's clothes piled with yours? Angel told me. Don't worry, he's not gonna tell the Scoobies... I'm just his confidant," Cordelia said as the door opened.  
  
"And how do I know you won't use this against me?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened then she glared in anger, "My God, Buffy! Not everything is about you! I'm not telling the Scoobies. But it's not because of you," she then added, "It's because if I did it would betray Angel's trust in me and I'd never do that even if you deserve!"  
  
Cordelia promptly shoved the clothes to Buffy and stomped off to Willow's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Buffy's shoulders slump as she closes her door. She plops the clothes and her robe on the floor and crawls back into bed.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" Spike asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"She's right... Cordelia was right... And to think I called her Queen Bitch. She's completely different now..." Buffy paused then added, "And I think she's in love with Angel..."  
  
  
  
Glor: Phew! This is gettin' hard... So many chapters to pay attention to... Don't worry! I won't stop! (unless I happen to fail a subject in school, then I might have to) Okay, time for some shameless self-advertisement! I wrote a new fic! It's called 'Something New'! It's a post-I Will Remember You fic, which you guys must think is weird 'cause you all must know by now that I'm a spuffy fan. Thing is, it ain't gonna be B/A! Aren't I weird, changing probably one of the most B/Aish episodes into a spuffy. (grins) Please read that if you like, but the prologue for it is mostly transcript to start off but it'll form the plot a little later on... Please Review! (either fic) Bye-e! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I wish... (sniff) All those big names that people know own BtVS and AtS and any songs used this chapter.  
  
Glor: Hi! Just to point out something to Karmawiccan, I had said: "Xander's wife to be." But I went through the fic and fix some of the lil typing errors so your review let me do that so thank you! And also I think it's great you love my O.C. Never had a reviewer say that... So thanks, Karmawiccan! (looks at Karmawiccan's fanfics and tilts her head) Uh... You sure do like unconventional couples, don't ya? (just looks at the fic and reviews) Okay I'm done talking. Here's the fic.  
  
  
  
L.A. Women's Penitentiary  
  
A guard yawned looked over to his fellow guard, "Boring night, huh? You'd think this broad would break out... Guess she gave up..." the other guard nodded then the first looked at him strangely, "You new here? Never seen ya before."  
  
The second guard looked up, "Uh, yeah... Just got transferred here," the man said in a New York accent as the first guard looked at him suspiciously, "Hey, did you hear 'bout the singin' all over the city and in Sunnydale?" he said, changing the subject.  
  
The first guard's demeanor softens, "Oh Yeah! It's a bit disturbin' but it sounds like...fun, I mean you could sing but no one can tell you to stop 'cause it ain't you're fault... Or so I've heard..."  
  
The second guard nodded, "So what song would you want to sing?" he questioned.  
  
"Hotel California!" he exclaimed but as soon as his sentence finished, guitars started playing the familiar tune and the second guard grinned, as he slipped into the cell they were guarding as more guards came towards the music.  
  
Beats of a drum signaled the first guard to start singing, "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair Warm smell of colitis, rising up through the air," he sang on pitch.  
  
"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim," another guard sang also on pitch as some of the guards began to dance with each other.  
  
An inmate that was with one of the guards started to sing, "I had to stop for the night There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell And I was thinking to myself, 'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'" the woman sang, a little off pitch as she began to dance with her guard.  
  
"Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say..." the first guard sang and then all the guards joined in, "Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place Such a lovely face Plenty of room at the Hotel California Any time of year, you can find it here,"  
  
The second guard, who was in the cell, was shaking the dark haired woman in the cell, "Wake up, slayer! That song ain't gonna last forever!" the guard said as the slayer awoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked as she got up.  
  
"The name's Whistler and I got a proposition for ya, Faith," he said with a grin as the guards out side continued to sing.  
  
"Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Benz She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget..." the inmates sang swinging around with the guards and other inmates.  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow as she watched the guards and other women inmates dance and sing, "What's goin' on?" she asked as she walked out of her cell.  
  
"So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine' He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'," the guards continued as Whistler grabbed Faith's hand and brought her into the group dancing people.  
  
"And still those voices are calling from far away, Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say..." a burly woman inmate sang off key.  
  
Whistler danced his way though the guards and prisoners with Faith who followed his lead, "Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place Such a lovely face They're livin' it up at the Hotel California What a nice surprise Bring your alibis..." they all sang except Faith but Whistler was singing for the fun of it.  
  
"Mirrors on the ceiling, The pink champagne on ice And she said We are all just prisoners here, of our own device And the master's chambers, They gathered for the feast They stab it with their steely knives, But they just can't kill the beast," the guards sang as the inmates got rowdier.  
  
"Last thing I remember, I was Running for the door I had to find the passage back To the place I was before Relax, said the night man, We are programmed to receive. You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave!" the guards sang as Whistler and Faith left the penitentiary.  
  
The guards and prisoners kept dancing to the end of the song, which was just guitar solo.  
  
  
  
Once outside, they heard the music fade from their ears, "So... What was all that 'bout?" Faith asked Whistler who stayed silent, "Ain't you gonna tell me why you busted me out?"  
  
"You're goin' to Sunnydale," he replied.  
  
"Are you out of your mind!? Last time I was there..." she trailed off as her mind thought of the body swap incident, "I'm not goin'. It's not like there isn't anyone there who can beat whatever kind of Big Bad that's there"  
  
"Thing is, it's not about them, Slayer," Whistler stated.  
  
"It's always about them. Buffy and her Scooby Gang..." Faith muttered.  
  
Whistler ignored her last comment and continued, "It's all about your destiny and how you will help avert Sunnydale's final apocalypse. It might not be goin' down right this second but you need to make up with the other Slayer and her friends to seek out you redemption"  
  
Faith scoffed at his last words, Redemption? You're makin' me sound like Angel. I ain't him, I'm not gonna make a difference," she said dejectedly as she headed back for the prison, "Now leave me alone"  
  
Whistler shook his head, "The Powers That Be ain't gonna be happy with that answer, Faithy," her sing-songed then added, "When you get there, tell Angel I say 'Hi',"  
  
Faith turned around abruptly, "Angel's not even in Sunnydale!" she yelled but found no one.  
  
Faith blinked a few times then noticed she wasn't in front of the L.A. penitentiary anymore but Restfield Cemetery, "Oh hell..." she muttered, "I'm in good ole Sunnydale. That ass!" she exclaimed angrily as she punched and crumbled the tombstone in front of her.  
  
Faith rubbed her fist for a second then saw a vampire rise from the grave she had just decimated. She grinned, "A fight, just what I need, even if it is a fledgy," she said as she helped the vamp out of his grave, "Hello, vampy, let's fight," she said punching the vampire and sending him flying into a tree branch which dusted him.  
  
Faith frowned, "Too easy..." she said as she stretched her muscles which were long overdue for some violence.  
  
"Hello, cutie... What are you doing in a cemetery all on your lonesome?" a voice asked behind Faith. She turned to see a gang of five vampires and she grinned, "What are you grinnin' 'bout sweetie?" the leader asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinkin' 'bout how much I'm gonna get off by dustin' you..." Faith answered as she ripped off a tree branch from where her last vampire was dusted.  
  
"Don't think so," the leader said as he motioned for his vampires to attack.  
  
The first two vampires that attacked her were fledglings and she dusted them with ease but not before one screeched just before it was dusted.  
  
  
  
Angel, Gunn and Xander were on their way back to Buffy's but heard screeching from the cemetery they had just left. They ran back to see a dark-haired woman fighting three vampires. The three men nodded and ran to help.  
  
Xander had stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed who the girl was, "Faith!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Faith turned to see Xander but got sucker punched because of it. Once she got back up she kept fighting the vampire and blocking his hits, "Hey, Xand. How's things? Great? Good, now toss me a stake!"  
  
Xander complied involuntarily and Faith dusted the offending vampire and looked to see Angel and Gunn had just finished off theirs, "Now, that was good work out," Faith said as Angel and Gunn walked up to her, "Hey, Angel. And, I don't know you. Part of the Scoobies or Team Angel?"  
  
"The name's Gunn and I'm with Team Angel as you so kindly call us," he said with some sarcasm putting his hand out to shake hers, "And you'd be Faith?"  
  
Faith nodded while accepting the handshake. Soon Xander glared and advanced towards Faith, "How the hell did you get out of jail? Gonna try to take Buffy's identity away again? Well, sorry, she doesn't have a boyfriend for you to sleep with this time so just go back to L.A. on you on or I'll call the cops myself,"  
  
Faith shook her head, "See? I knew this'd happen! But does that weird guy listen to me? No, he just sends me here when I'd rather be in prison!" she ranted then turned to Xander, "Well, you know what I'm just goin' back to L.A. It'll make you all happy"  
  
Faith began to walk but Angel grabbed her arm, "What 'weird guy'?" Angel asked.  
  
"Said his name is Whistler, works for The Powers That Be or some shit like that," she answered as she studied Angel's reaction, "He said to say 'Hi' to you Angel. Guess you know him?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. He was the reason I came to Sunnydale in the first place. I was in New York at the time and he told me to seek out my redemption here," Angel said as Xander's jaw slacked.  
  
"Faith's here for redemption?! No way in hell!" Xander yelled, "You don't deserve it!"  
  
"See? I know that! But this Whistler guy said I'm gonna be some help in a big apocalypse comin' up"  
  
"In causing one she means..." Xander mutters as Faith continues, unwavering.  
  
"But it's nothin' you guys can't handle I bet"  
  
"Faith, if he said it, it's true. Look at me," Angel said as Faith's jerked up and she looked him in the eyes, "I didn't believe him at first but now I'm running a company to help the helpless..." Angel said, trying to persuade Faith to stay.  
  
"You're encouraging her to stay!?" Xander yelled.  
  
Angel glared, "She deserves a second chance, Xander and I'm gonna give at least that much to her"  
  
  
  
Cordelia growled as she slammed her door. But as soon as it slammed shut it woke Connor, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Connor..." Cordelia apologized as she scooped the baby into her arms and rocked him a bit with a bottle in hand, "Didn't mean to wake you, it's just Buffy brings out the worst in me... You shouldn't have had to hear Queen C. I was a horrible person back then and I've changed, I just wish the people here would see that..."  
  
Connor's wailing stopped and he cooed in Cordelia's arms as she fed him his bottle. She smiled, "At least someone here cares, right, Connor? You care... Fred, Wes, Lorne, and Gunn care..." she said as Connor gurgled as if to say she missed someone, "Oh yeah, we can't forget your daddy can we? Angel cares... About both of us... He loves you..." she pauses then whispers, "And I love him..."  
  
Cordelia sighs and looks to see Connor finishing his bottle soundly in her arms.  
  
  
  
Fred stretched and looked at the clock at to see the time, "Oh! It's late, we should be getting back to Buffy's house, Wes," Fred said as she packed up her laptop.  
  
Wes nodded and said his goodbyes to Anya, Tara, and Willow as did Fred and left with Winifred.  
  
  
  
On the walk back to Buffy's house, Fred talked non-stop about the plans for Anya's wedding as Wesley listened intently. Once and a while he would add his opinion so not to look like he wasn't paying attention. Soon they had arrived to Summers' household.  
  
"Good night, Wesley, Fred said with a smile as she ascended the steps and headed towards Dawn's room.  
  
Wesley smiles and then whispers, "Good night, Fred..."  
  
"Moira..." a voice said behind Wesley, causing him to jump.  
  
Lorne, you startled me. What was that you just said?" Wesley asked as he turned to face the green skinned demon.  
  
"Moira is the gut physical attraction between two larger than life souls. Hence you and Fredikins," Lorne said with a grin.  
  
"No, that's not right..." Wesley stuttered.  
  
"Alright, then it's Kyrumption. Face it, you love her and I think she might be falling in love with you," Lorne said as he patted the ex-watcher on the back, "Can't fight Kyrumption," he said as walked away, leaving Wesley alone.  
  
  
  
"Angel, this ain't a good idea. I'll just find a hotel to crash at, no big," Faith coaxed as she tried to leave but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"C'mon," he said, dragging her into the Summers' home with Gunn watching the events, "Don't think about what Xander said. If you have destiny to fulfill, I'll help you anyway I can,"  
  
They opened the door to find Lorne sleeping on the couch and Wesley asleep on one of the armchairs, "Well, I see your whole gang is here... I shouldn't-"  
  
"You can stay in the basement and in the morning I'll tell Buffy and everything'll be fine," he said, cutting her off as he led Faith to the basement and Gunn went off to the living room to get some sleep, "Now, get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes then smiled, "Sure, Angel. G'night," she said as she climbed into the cot and fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
  
  
Angel trudged up the steps to the upstairs level and saw a puddle of water. He stepped around it as he entered the room he temporally shared with Cordy and his son, "Hey, Cor, why is there a puddle of water on the floor?" he asked as he looked back at it through the doorway.  
  
Cordy sat up on the bed, "It's the remnants of one of Buffy and Spike's sexcapades, she said as Angel sat on the bed next to her.  
  
Angel cringed, "And I thought they were at the crypt..." he muttered as he and Cordelia laid down on the bed with Connor lying in the middle, sound asleep.  
  
  
  
Glor: Sorry about the really late update but my computer crashed and when I got my fanfic files to my new one they were all like this: C o n n o r a n d C o r d e l i a . Very evil, huh? and I had press delete then right arrow so many times I got bored if I did it for too long so that's why the update took SO long... Hope you like this chapter although it's rather short... Please Review! Bye-e! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Once More with Déjà Vu: Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: (insert witticism about not owning anything)

WARNING: The end gets a little smutty, so this chapter is rated M/R. I say it's smut but I'm not claiming it to be any good, it was just needed for the song that was being sung at that point in time. Also, half of this was written two years ago and the last half was just recently written so the flow my be off. Please tell me if you think it is.

Glor: I'm so sorry! I went into my little anime obsessions... And didn't return. Heheh. Got a little stuck and I blame Faith! But not all her fault I tried to pull to many characters in all at on time and yeah. Lots of Spuffy this chapter.

* * *

"Mmm..." Buffy moaned as she began to awaken in the arms of her undead lover.

"'Ello, luv. Sleep well?" Spike asked cockily as he stretched one arm above his head.

Buffy glared and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, what time is it...?" She asked as she reached over Spike to look at her clock.

Spike glanced at the clock for a second then his arm snaked around Buffy's waist, preventing her from seeing the clock. She tried to protest but gives into the cool sensation of his lips against hers.

Soon Buffy noticed the clock that Spike was in the way of before and abruptly ended the kissing session with a rough shove. Spike groaned from the loss of contact as he fell off the bed with a thud. "Buffy? Are you okay in there? I thought I heard a crash..." A voice said as the doorknob began to turn.

"Dawnie! Don't come in!" She yelled and Dawn quickly pulled her hand away from the doorknob, "I just...fell... Give me a second to get dressed, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dawn answered as she rolled her eyes and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Buffy sighed relief then turned to Spike. "Get out."

"Pet, it's broad daylight and wouldn't be rather suspicious if I came out of your room?" He reasoned.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she threw him his clothes in his face. "Get dressed." She muttered as she went to change in the closet.

Spike kept a smirk on his face as he slipped his clothes on. 'She's softin' up to me a bit...' He thought smugly.

* * *

Buffy made her way down the stairs after getting dressed and told Spike to stay in the closet until everyone leaves. She had finally gotten him to reluctantly agree but once he was in the closet, he made a snarky remark causing her to slam the door in his face.

"Stupid vampire... Thinks he's SO smart..." She muttered once she got to the bottom of the staircase and bumped into Lorne, "I'm sorry, uh, I don't think I really caught you're name..."

"It's Lorne, cupcake. So you're the Slayer?" Lorne asked, looking her up and down. "You seem a lot smaller than I imagined, not that's a bad thing..."

Buffy smiled hesitantly. "So you're friends with Angel?" She asked.

"Yeah, he sings Barry Manilow and I read his future from that." Lorne stated, cringing at the memory of Angel singing 'Mandy'. "As much as I love all this singing, I could live without hearing Angel belt out anything for a while."

"You can read the future through song?" Buffy asked, surprised and paused. "Wait, he sung Barry Manilow _willingly_?"

Lorne laughed. "Exactly what everyone else thought. Be glad you haven't heard him sing."

"Agreed." Wesley stated as he shuffled by into the kitchen for breakfast, Gunn trailing behind.

"Yeah, man, that's one of the only things we agree on." Gunn muttered.

When Wesley and Gunn sat at the counter in the kitchen, Fred served them breakfast and coffee. "Good morning, Wesley, Charles, Lorne." She said cheerfully then noticed Buffy follow them in. "Good morning, Buffy! Well, I guess we weren't really properly introduced. I'm Winfred Burkle but you can call me Fred, everyone else does and you've met Wesley before. This is Charles Gunn and Lorne."

Fred pointed out each person when she had stated their names. "Nice to meet you guys officially, I guess..." Buffy said as Fred gave her a plate. "Thanks..."

Fred smiled. "No problem." She stated as she took her own plate to eat as Wesley's cell phone rang.

Wesley fumbled for his phone in his pocket. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Angel Investigation... Uh, one moment." He held the mouthpiece to his shoulder. "Lorne, I need you talk to them, I don't understand the demon tongue they're using."

Lorne took the phone and made a bunch popping and whirring sounds. "Wait, you guys take jobs from demons now?" Buffy spoke up. "I thought you guys 'help the helpless'? I don't think demon cliental is very 'helpless'."

"We take any calls now. We need the money for Connor's future." Angel's voice stated behind Buffy. "Hey, Fred would you mind closing the blinds?"

"Oh, sure!" Fred answered as she scurried to close the blinds in the kitchen.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Angel, so now you'll do anything for money? What if what you're doing is wrong?" She accused.

Lorne hung up the phone. "Well, that won't be a problem anymore. This job would get us all set for life. The Nahdrahs are offering a lot of money for our leader to go back to L.A. and help them out."

"Then I better tell Cordy I'll b-"

"In this instance, our leader is Wesley. They saw his web articles on DNA fusion comparisons in Tri-ped demon populations." Lorne interrupted Angel as Wesley stood.

"Well, I better get going then." Wesley started.

"Wait, Wes." Angel stopped him then turned towards Gunn and Fred. "You guys go with him for back up, Cordy and I will be fine here."

Fred nodded. "We'll back up English, but what about you?" Gunn questioned.

"Hello, slayer here. I think he has enough help. Plus, I can take care of this problem on my own, so you and Cordelia can go with them, Angel." Buffy stated as she put her empty plate in the sink.

Angel turned to Buffy. "Buffy, I need to talk to you about something..." Angel trailed off. "Can we talk about this in the living room?"

Buffy gave him a suspicious look but consented to his request and followed him out of the kitchen. Gunn watched them leave and decided it was time to leave. "I think it's time to get to L.A. We don't want those demons to change their minds." Gunn stated putting his plate in the sink. "And I don't think we want to be here after the bomb that Angel's dropping on Buffy right now."

The others did not question Gunn by the slightly worried sound in his voice and they got ready to leave for L.A. right away.

* * *

Once Dawn had heard her sister's door shut, she opened the door to her room. Dawn sneaked into Buffy's room and shut the door quietly. Earlier, when she heard her sister fall out of her bed, Dawn thought that she heard a male groan and when she had stomped off to her room, she listened through the walls to hear Buffy telling someone to get into the closet. After a few more words between Buffy and the person in the closet, Buffy slammed the closet door.

'That pretty much gave away who it is.' Dawn thought as she walked towards Buffy's closet, "Spike, you can come out, I know you're in there."

Spike sighed. "'Bit, you're gonna get me in trouble with Big Sis if you keep it up."

"Angel knows and the Scoobies aren't here. They're the only ones who can't know, right?"

Spike shook his head. "You're getting as stubborn as the slayer."

"And is that a bad thing?" Dawn asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not at all." Spike paused. "Don't you have school today, 'bit?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I didn't get changed yet!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her room.

"Language, pet!" Spike yelled after her, in a teasing tone as Dawn's door slammed behind her.

Spike sighed as he went back to the closet but stopped. He decided Dawn was right. Hell, if the Scoobies weren't here why did it matter? Spike made his way to Buffy's bed and plopped himself down for some well deserved sleep.

Cordelia shook her from in front of the door. She had come out of her borrowed room with now quieting Connor who had been awaken from his slumber to see what all the commotion was about. Cordelia patted his back, calming Connor down. She peered into Buffy's room to see a now sleeping vampire. Cordelia rolled her eyes. "He must be tired from all his late night activities." She muttered.

* * *

Buffy turned around to face Angel once they made it into living room. "So what do you need to tell me, Angel?"

"Well, I found someone last night while patrolling that might not make you very happy. She's downstairs in your basement as we speak." Angel stated calmly, or at least he sounded calm.

"Who?" Buffy gritted out.

"Me, that's who, B." Faith's voice said from behind Angel.

Buffy's eyes narrowed at the sight of the rogue slayer. "How did you escape from jail?" She growled out as she made her way closer to Faith but Angel blocked her way.

"Some guy named Whistler said I was needed here in Sunnyhell and sent me here." Faith stated as Buffy glared at Angel for restraining her. "Strangest thing, all the inmates and the guards were singin'."

Buffy pulled away from Angel and glared at Faith once more. "Well, you're not needed here. One slayer's enough for such a small problem. I've dealt with people breaking out into song before and I can do it again." She stated as calmly as she could in her angered state. "Now, get out." She then looked at Angel. "Both of you. I don't think I could stand seeing so please leave."

Angel saw the anger in Buffy's eyes. "Okay, I'll leave... Tell Cordy to call me if Connor needs me." He said as he headed for the door.

"Angel, it's daylight out! You can't leave unless you want to be a big pile of dust!" Faith exclaimed, grabbing his arm before he opened the door.

"You're leaving?" A voice said from behind Angel and Faith.

Angel turned to see Cordelia holding his child. "Cor, I have to go. I'll stay at the old mansion."

"Why?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"'Cause B kicked him out." Faith answered for him.

Cordelia turned her attention to Faith for a moment then back to Angel. "What is she doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, Cordy... I should get out of Buffy's way and let her let off some steam..." Angel once again headed for the door.

"How are you going to leave, huh? It's broad daylight out there!" Cordy exclaimed, which woke the sleeping baby in her arms and Connor began to cry, "See? You can't go! Connor needs his father!"

Angel grimaced as he made his way to his son and kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry, Cor, please take care of him for me?" He said then added when he saw Cordelia's frown deepen, "You can meet me later, okay?"

Cordelia nodded reluctantly as Dawn came rushing down the stairs to the small scene. "Good morning, guys..." She then glanced over to Faith, "When did she get here?"

"I got here last night but me and Angel'll be gettin' outta your way..." Faith answered.

"Wait, I got something you might need..." Dawn said as she left the hall and went into the living room. Soon she came back with a rather worn out blanket and handed it to Angel. "You'll be needing it unless you wanna be a big pile of dust."

Angel took the blanket thankfully and he ran quickly out the door, making a mad dash for his car. Faith followed him out and shut the door behind her.

Once Angel was gone, Cordelia turned her attention to Buffy who was heading up the stairs, ignoring Cordelia completely. "You send Angel out of the house and don't bother to make up an excuse?" She stated as she went to open the door and follow Angel, "I'm going to take the bus to the mansion, I'll be back later."

Cordelia hesitated a moment then went into the kitchen to grab Connor's formula and baby bag then made her way out of the Summers' residence.

Dawn turned to her sister retreating up the stairs. "Are you okay, Buffy?" She asked as she picked up her almost forgotten book bag by the foot of the stairs.

Buffy turned back to her sister. "I'll be fine, Dawn. Now get to school, don't want you to be late."

* * *

Xander parked his car in front of the Summers' home just as Angel's car zoomed away. He shrugged as he waited for Dawn to get to the car so he could drive her to school but he saw Cordelia leave the house with baby in arm. Xander rolled down the passenger window. "Hey, Cordy, where are you and the baby going alone?" Xander asked and Cordelia turned to him.

"Oh, Xander. Would you mind driving me to the Angel's old mansion?" She asked as Dawn came out of the house.

"Sure, after I drive Dawnie to school. C'mon, Dawn, you're gonna be late!" He yelled and Dawn ran to the door passenger and got in. "Get in, Cordy but don't you need a car seat for the kid?"

Cordelia bit her lip then got in the car. "It's all right. I'll hold him. That's what I would have done on the bus anyway. Angel's car has the baby seat." Cordelia said as she closed the car door behind her.

Xander turned around in his seat and looked back at Cordy. "And where did Angel go?" Xander asked, an accusation just waiting to come out of his mouth.

"Buffy kicked him out because he kept Faith in the basement last night." Dawn spoke up, "C'mon, Xander, you're the one who said I'd be late if we didn't hurry."

Xander nodded and turned back around to start the car. "Right. Let's get going."

* * *

Buffy walked towards her room to see the door wide open and Spike sleeping peacefully on her bed. 'Jerk, I told him to stay in the closet! Oh well, time to wake him up...' She thought wickedly.

She made her way to her bed and straddled Spike. She brought her mouth near his ear. "I thought I told you to stay in the closet." She whispered, causing bright blue eyes to shoot open.

"Yeah, well, vampire." Spike pointed out, "Maybe I need to be punished?" He asked seductively.

Buffy licked her lips. "Maybe." She quickly removed herself from the bed and him. "Maybe not."

Spike growled and rushed over to Buffy, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, now, slayer. You can't just run away like that." He whispered as slowly grinned hips into hers. "You know you want this."

Buffy moaned and began to give into her desires.

* * *

"Thanks, Xander." Cordelia said as she exited the car, baby in arm and his diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

"No problem, Cordelia." Xander paused, "Will you need me to pick you up later?"

Cordelia shook her head gently. "No, but thank for the offer, Xander." Cordelia headed towards the mansion only to pause and look back at Xander, "Hey, we're friends now, you know that, right? I'm not the same person from before and neither are you."

Xander smiled. "Yeah, I can see that, Cordy. See you later then." He said as he readied to leave.

Cordelia smiled back. "See ya, Xand." She said as he drove away.

Cordelia turned around, now heading towards the mansion. Connor cooed in her arms. "Yeah, we're gonna see daddy." She told the baby as she opened the door to reveal Angel, sitting on the couch in the foyer.

Once the door had opened, Angel had jumped up, at first in self-defense then he recognized his visitors. "Cordy! What are you doing here?" He asked and Cordelia promptly put his into his arms.

"Connor needs you. Now just point me to the kitchen so I can warm his bottle." Cordelia stated, sounding a little miffed.

Angel pointed silently to the direction of the kitchen. "So what had Auntie Cordy angry?" Angel asked his son as he tickled under Connor's chin, "Too bad you can't tell me. Cordelia so hard to read sometimes..."

While in the kitchen, Celtic sounding music started to play around Cordelia. She looked back through the doorway to see Angel playing with his son. She smiled and at that moment, Angel looked up with a smile of his own. Cordelia retreated into the kitchen, her earlier anger over the Buffy situation and Angel leaving the house dissipating.

"There is something that I see In the way you look at me There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes..." Cordelia began to sing as she checked the bottle's temperature. Once sure the bottle was perfect she returned to the foyer, handing the bottle to Angel, "But an unexpected way," She looked at Connor, "On this unexpected day."

Cordelia quickly ran back into the kitchen, as if she had forgotten something, holding her hand over her heart that was beating fast. "Could it mean this is where I belong It is you I have loved all along..." She sang, the words a sort of revelation but she had known her feelings for the brooding vampire, just she was not sure if the were reciprocated.

"It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me." Cordelia sang she danced around the kitchen, in tune with the music, "You're the home my heart searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along..." She had never felt at home with her parents in Sunnydale, but when they had money, as long as she had that distraction she could deal. Now, thinking of even living apart for a few days would be painful.

Cordelia looked back out for a moment but came back into a kitchen with a sigh. "There were times I ran to hide Afraid to show the other side Alone in the night without you..." When her visions had gotten so bad that she had to become half demon to be able to keep them, Angel had been so angry with her for hiding her pain and is was then that she knew he cared.

She smiled as she gained the courage to head back to the foyer to confront Angel. "But now I know just who you are And I know you hold my heart Finally this is where I belong." She paused when she was in front of Angel, with their eyes locked, "It is you I have loved all along."

Angel's eyes widened at the confession as she continued to sing. "It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me." She slowly took Connor from his father's grasp, and swayed with him, "You're the home my heart searched for so long." She looked up at Angel, baby cooing in her arms, "And it is you I have loved all along."

Angel smiled as he took Cordelia into his arms, and kissed her neck. "Over and over I'm filled with emotion Your love, it rushes through my veins." Cordelia sang she swayed with Angel as he looked lovingly at her and his son, "And I am filled With the sweetest devotion." She ran her hand over Connor's face and then reached behind her to run her hand over Angel face as she turned so their eyes met. "As I, I look into your perfect face..."

"It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart searched for so long." She slipped out of his embrace and gentle placed Connor back into his father's arms as she took the now empty bottle from his hands, "And it is you I have loved It is you I have loved It is you I have loved all along..."

The song ended and Cordelia headed toward the kitchen to wash Connor's bottle but Angel's grasp on her wrist stopped him. "Wait, Cordy..." He whispered.

"Angel, it's alright. It was just a song it doesn't mean anything, right? We were under a..." She trailed off and swallowed, "spell..."

"Cordy, that's not it..." Angel started.

"No, no. It must have been because you can't get involved with me." Cordelia stated, "Remember the one true moment of happiness clause?"

"Just because we can't doesn't mean I don't want you, Cordelia." Angel said and for once in Cordelia Chase's life, she was struck speechless, "Cordy, if what you sang is how you really feel..." He paused, then with determination, "We can find a way around the curse."

Cordelia's eyes lit up. "Really, Angel?" She asked, trying to hide how happy she was.

"Yeah, really." He said softly as her smile lit up the room. "But let's put it off until we're back in L.A. I don't want to cause any unwanted stress for Buffy."

At Buffy's name, Cordelia's anger from earlier returned with a vengeance. "Why should you care? She threw you out!" She stated angrily. "For Faith! Where is Faith anyway? She caused this whole mess!"

"Cordy, calm down." Angel soothed as Connor began to fuss.

Cordelia glared at Angel but turned a soft look towards Connor. "Okay, but only since I don't want to raise my voice around Connor." She said as the baby calmed in Angel's arms, "But once we put him down and we're alone, you are getting a big lecture from me!"

Angel nodded as he headed towards the couch. "Did you bring his blanket?" He asked he placed the sleeping baby on the couch and started to arrange pillows around him so he would not fall from the couch.

Cordelia nodded and handed the blanket to Angel from the diaper bag. "But out of curiosity, where is Faith? I thought she was staying with you..." She trailed off; the thought Angel and Faith alone in the mansion did not appeal to her.

"She went to buy some food for herself and some blood for me." He stated then paused, "So, you and Connor won't be going back to Buffy's, I'm guessing?"

"You guess right." She said as she looked over to Connor's sleeping form to keep her anger in check, "I don't want to suffer through more of Spike and Buffy's 'sexcapades'."

* * *

Buffy gasped as he pushed into her. They had missed the bed, ending up on the carpeted right by the foot of Buffy's bed. They still had most of their clothes on and then the music started playing. "Every time I think about you Heaven knows I fall into a groove." She sang as Spike's thrusting was in rhythm with the music. "You're like a great interlude Every time I think about your body my body says," Buffy came, "ooh ooh."

"Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too." Buffy gave Spike skeptical look and he just grinned as he slid out of her. "Pray that they don't hear you." He got up pulling her up with him. "Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe."

"ooh..." Buffy moaned as she got up and she was very much unhappy with the loss of contact.

"What a perfect life they think you've got, right?" He asked as he sang, pulling her close again and pulling of her shirt, "Problems kept inside, look neat and organized What you need in life is some wonder." Spike made quick work of her bra and Buffy gasped when his hands began their magic on her breasts, "A new friend with visions like you."

Buffy sighed in pleasure. "Nobody has to know." Buffy sang, "Synchronize it." She murmured as she moved her chest into his hands, "Stay very close to the floor." She murmured as she shoved him to the floor, following after him, "Nobody has to know Synchronize it Careful when you close the door."

Spike kicked the open door, slamming it shut earning a glare from Buffy. "Nobody has to know Synchronize it When we tippy toe, tippy toe Just imagine." Buffy continued to sing as they moved together but Spike decided he did not like their positions so he flipped her onto her back, "My body under your body Here we go everybody 3, 2, 1." Buffy sang as her moans intermingled with her singing as they moved together again.

"Every time I think about you." Spike began to sing as he slammed into her, eliciting a moan from Buffy as she writher beneath him, "Heaven knows I fall into a groove You're like a great interlude." Buffy moaned as he brought her tumbling over the edge of pleasure.

"Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh." Buffy sang as her second orgasm slammed into her, Spike following after.

* * *

"Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too Pray that they don't hear you Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe." Spike's voice spilled through the speakers.

"ooh..." Buffy's moans followed Spike's voice and their actions played on the monitor.

Disgust passed over Warren's face. "I should have never demanded I watch the damned monitors." He muttered.

"When the thrill subsides, will you still be mine? Worry infiltrates my head till I kill it I fill it instead with improper visions of you." Warren heard Spike's slightly uncertain voice sing out the lyrics and a thought ran through his head.

"Nobody has to know Synchronize it." Buffy's voice rang out again. "Stay very close to the floor Nobody has to know Synchronize it Careful when you close the door When we tippy toe, tippy toe Nobody has to know, body screaming MORE." She sang as her body arched to Spike's. "On your mark set 3, 2, 1."

Moans filled the room as Andrew and Jonathan slammed the door behind them. "Every time I think about you Heaven knows I fall into a groove You're like a great interlude Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh." Buffy and Spike's voice filled the lair but only Jonathan had the decency to blush at what was playing across screen.

"What the hell! Is that all those two do?" Jonathan asked as he walked right pass the monitors, trying to block out the images and sounds that were being burned into his mind.

"Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too Pray that they don't hear you Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe." Spike sang again as Andrew plopped into a seat beside Warren with a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't know someone could bend like that..." Andrew stated as he watched the Slayer and vampire, his head tilted to the side in wonder.

"ooh..." Buffy moaned and Warren rolled his eyes.

"Every time I think about you Heaven knows I fall into a groove You're like a great interlude Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh." Buffy sang again but this time, her moans were cut short when the monitor turned off.

"Hey!" Andrew yelled indignantly, "I was watching that!"

Jonathan tossed the remote back on the couch behind him. "And that's not we're supposed to be doing! We're supposed to be-"

"-finding the Slayer's weakness," Warren cut in, with an evil grin, "and I think I've found it."

* * *

"Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too Pray that they don't hear you Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe ooh..." Spike finished the song. They had finally made it to bed but the rest of room was wreck.

Buffy collapsed onto Spike's chest. "Married, huh?" She snorted. "To who, huh, Spike?"

"Your job, pet." Spike stated as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she began to fall into an unusually peaceful slumber.

* * *

Glor: (blushes) I come back with smut? That doesn't make up for the almost 2 year hiatus but I try? I just recently got back into the fandom. I'm pretty sure I've lost any fans I had but I guess I'll just have to win them back! Please review! And the songs from this chapter are 'It You I Have Loved' by Dana Glover from Shrek and 'Tippy Toe' by Utada Hikaru. 


End file.
